


[Commission] Super Woman, Super Time

by Shivern



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission from an anonymous commissioner featuring Super Woman (evil Wonder Woman) teasing and playing with a young man, using her lasso to make him confess his desires to her.</p>
<p>This uses a writing style different from my usual, the commissioner wanted it to be more 'intense', so be wary of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Super Beginning

Written by Shivern

His ears rang, his eyes dazed. It was like a ringing cacophony in his ears. Why did it hurt? He groaned, unable to hear himself. Within time it slowly dulled. His vision too came back, like a light approaching from a tunnel. He was in… a room. A fancy one. Elaborate furniture filled the area. A king sized bed. Dressers and wardrobes, beautiful hand-carved pieces. Plush carpet lined the outer ring of the room, ornate tile in contrast covered the center where he laid on his knees. The soft ruffles were quite nice in all honesty, almost as soft as his bed at home. One wall was simply a giant pane of glass. Though his vision hadn’t cleared enough to see out of it, he could at least see his face. Average, asian, a nice guy, good looking, as people would describe him. His name was Nick. He broke his gaze to again explore the room; everything about this place screamed opulent.

He stood, or at least tried. His arms and legs couldn’t move. He spun his head around as much as he could and finally realized the predicament he was in. Arms and legs bound, fully nude; what was going on here? The rope that tied him was an oddity in its own right. It seemed to pulse at him, an ethereal vibration that he failed to fully comprehend. Though there was something a bit complicated, even on top of that. He sported a raging boner. Why…? There was no reason for it, but he felt incredibly horny. Before that little ‘problem’ could be fixed, he needed to take his leave of the strange room. His plan, never even getting a start on it, was crushed prematurely as footsteps rung against the floor outside the large double doors that were in front of him. He couldn’t move, fear and confusion blocking any signals from his brain.

The doors gracefully opened, a tall woman strutting her way inside before closing them again. She stood far above him, a seductive smile staring down at him. This strange person was muscular yet curvy. Her raven black hair shimmered in the light as it lay draped down her back. Long black gloves clung tightly to her arms, complemented by the sheer black gown that covered her body. It clung to her skin, emphasising her ‘attributes’ to an incredible extent. Her ample breasts, her thick thighs, her wide hips. For some reason, instead of fearing her powerful figure and intimidating gaze, he felt speechlessly aroused. Somehow he felt harder than he already was. Precum dribbled down his throbbing shaft, oozing out from his covered head. His mind raced with wild desires, but why?

“Hey there, cutie. Finally awake, huh?” She broke the silence, her tone gruff but sweetly feminine. Nick was awestruck, confused, never had he seen such a beautiful woman. “Bit confused aren’t you? I’ll tell you this. You’re my plaything now.”

“W-who are you…?” He croaked, his voice cracking under pressure.

“The name’s Lois Lane, some call me Super-Woman. I saw you yesterday, and I knew I wanted you. Now, you’re here in my abode, all for me.”

Lois Lane? Wasn't she a reporter? This couldn't possibly be her. Nick wanted to speak, even opening his mouth wouldn’t let his words free. This erection was getting annoying too, he kept glancing down at it subconsciously.

“Still a bit lost? Oh, that’s right,” she said, something dawning on her. “That delicious looking hard-on you’re sporting there. The rope tied around you is my lasso, it forces you to let go of your inhibitions. You might find it quite freeing, nothing holding back your desires.”

“Lasso… like Wonder Woman?” She scowled at his words, clearly that wasn’t quite the correct thing to say.

“That bitch Wonder Woman…” She gritted her teeth. “True, she's got something like it. But, mines much… much… better.~”

That would explain things down below. Wonder Woman had something like this, she had said. Now that he thought about it, they looked somewhat similar.

“But not only does it give you a delectably stiff ripe cock, dripping with precum; if I ask it of you, will confess your every impulse to me.” She leaned in close to him, a wild smile adorning her fantastically beautiful face. “Every. Single. One.”

This could be bad. Admittedly, being a plaything for a hot lady like her wouldn’t be innately terrible, but he could feel it. Hell and Heaven were going to be combined this day.

“So, lover boy, what’s your first desire, the one that comes to mind first, and I may just fulfill it.~”

“I want you to jack me off, play with my cock.” Nick’s eyes went wide. The lasso really did work, he hadn’t chosen to say anything. He truly had been forced to tell his secret desire.

Lois chuckled. “Dirty boy… Consider yourself lucky this day, to be graced by an Amazon,” she said smoothly, the words rolling gracefully from her mouth.  With one smooth movement, she easily lifted him off the ground and placed him up on the side of the bed.

His cock jutted out into the air, still oozing precum. She kneeled in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. Never had he felt both intimidated and horribly aroused at the same time. Nick knew what was coming, everything told him, but he still couldn't believe it. He gasped as her right hand grasped the base of his shaft. Her fingers formed a tight ring around his dick, the others wrapped around his taut sack. Lois’ left took itself around his swollen head, the stream of precum quickly rolling down and over her. She squeezed ever so slightly, and Nick gasped once more. The smallest of touches threatened to throw him into a spiral of pure pleasure. Her fingers dug into throbbing cock, massaging around the rim of his head, teasing at his flared opening. She smiled, it was just begging for more. The ones that gripped his base tightened and contracted around him. They kneaded his jewels, the rhythmic sensation causing spurts of fluid to drip from his tip. It was too much, he was already entering that spiral and there was no way to come down from it. The one thing holding him back was the hold around his balls. It prevented him from letting loose. Lois began to pull the hand away, aiming to tease his cockhead more. Instead she was greeted by a sudden spurt of pre that slickened the free hand. She stopped, surprised, and was even more thoroughly so as cum came rushing out of Nick’s manhood. It was a thick, pearly white. Every rope of the batter made him shake, Nick felt like he was going mad. No doubt the lasso had some other, unlisted side effects. The raw volume surprised her as it coated her hand, it's warmth radiating into her body and seemingly gathered in her lower regions. As abruptly as it began, the orgasm was gone.

“Oh my…” Her heart was racing, her breath heavy. Lois quivered, what a delicious specimen of a man she had found. “All this nasty, sticky cum looks tasty. Thank you for the treat.~”

Nick’s vision was blurred from the sheer size of his climax, and as he came around he saw Super Woman hungrily lapping up the seed that clung to her. Using her tongue, she scooped it into her mouth, audibly swirling it about to mix with her saliva. It must have tasted good, she groaned over and over, her voracious hunger for cum finally being sated, if only just partially. Despite the thorough covering Nick had given her, Lois gathered it all into her mouth within the minute. She showed to him how much she had collected; her tongue swam in the milky goo. In one quick move she swallowed it down with a large _gulp_ , moaning in pleasure as the cum was flushed into her awaiting stomach. She smacked her lips in satisfaction, lines of saliva and cum bridging between them whenever she opened. The young man was speechless at his special viewing of the erotic display she had put on. It had certainly given him a rise. A rise in his loins. He was already back at full mast. His cheeks flushed a deep red.

The Amazonian chuckled a hearty, mature laugh. “Look at how eager you are. Quite the pervert… You want me rub your thick, swollen cock? Tease your throbbing, twitchy cockhead until you burst all over me?”

He truly was twitching. Every word made his dick jump, rivulets of precum running down his shaft, it was as if her voice alone could get him off. She wanted a response, and he couldn’t refuse. “Yes, I want you to have your way with my cock. I want to cum all over your tits, your face, have you eat even more of it.” There was a look of desperation on Nick’s face.

“How forward of you,” she taunted, letting out an amused laugh. “I like bold men.~”

Her hunger had yet to be fully filled. One hand wrapped itself around his sack, the other taking a full grip of his shaft. She held tight, and slowly moved up and down his length. Nick squirmed, after his last orgasm he was doubly sensitive. Her slow deliberate motions coaxed precum from him. It streamed out of his slit, covering her hand in the semi-sticky fluid. She hummed approvingly, never slowing; she wanted to go until he ran dry. As she came near the aching head of his cock, she noticed his skin move a certain way. A smirk crossed her face. With her index and thumb, she pulled his foreskin forcibly back over his head. His pre now oozed out between the folds of the skin, continuing its path to his base. He gritted his teeth, his body in a perpetual state of ecstasy. Lois spit on her fingers, covering them with her saliva, before sliding a couple between his foreskin and throbbing crown.

Nick squirmed, he wanted to kick his legs to and fro, the overwhelming pleasure was almost painful. Her fingers, hiding under the warm folds of his skin, spun around his sore head. Slickened by the never ceasing river of precum and her juices, they glided smoothly across him. Wet _schlicks_ sounded from his abused cock as fluid and skin met. All the while this happened, the other hand was massaging his jewels, trying to make them produce and store more of that delicious cum. He was in both heaven and hell, pleasure unbound without release. Soon she relented, removing her fingers from under his skin with a loud _squelch_.

“What a delicious cock… I could play with it all day and never grow tired. What do you think, Nick, my darling?”

“I-I'd love for y...you to play with me all day.” His eyes were wide, his body shaking slightly from pleasure and desire. “Jack me off, p-play with my head, rub me all o...over. I want  to cum all over you.”

“Quite the little horn-dog. I'll have you screaming in agonizing pleasure by the end of the day.” Her devilish smile stood to verify her words.

Lois peeled away his foreskin, and spit a wad of saliva onto his head. Using the palm of her hand, she vigorously rubbed his swollen head. Nick arched his back, groaning loudly into the air. Just before he would cum, she switched, using instead her fingertips to trace the edge of his cockhead. It was stimulating all the same, but the switching held him back. Again he tried to cum, but her palm came back into play. His torment wouldn't end until she gave him a modicum of mercy. Finally, she let him burst, the muscles in his loins spasming wildly. No sooner had the first squirt of cum left his abused cock, staining her hand white; she locked her mouth around the head of his cock. Her lips sealed around the rim of his head, preventing any of the delicious seed from leaving. She was so moist, so warm. He could feel something else in back of the mind-numbing orgasm that wracked him. Her hunger never ending, she began to suck on him like a straw.

He yelled in protest as she began to draw out more and more sperm, firmly kneading his balls which were enlarged with cum. The deliciously bitter spunk rushed into her mouth at an alarming rate. _Slurp, smack._ She wanted everything, and she would have it. Obscene, lust-driven moans escaped her throat as she sucked with inhuman strength. Another explosion tore through his nerves, he came once more. His orgasms stacked, his body spasming, eyes beginning rolling backwards into his sockets. Lois moaned wildly, his thick, sticky cum rushing out even faster to fill her thirsty maw. Each of her hands took one of his testicles, squeezing and rubbing them, forcing every drop of the addicting batter from him. Her mouth filled too quickly for her to react, it squirted out, splattering her hands and his cock with burning hot seed. Loud, huge gulps sounded from her throat as she swallowed his entire load. His dual climaxes soon dulled; the last of his cum dribbling onto her tongue. The final batch of it soon traveled down her gullet, her stomach beginning to stretch slightly to fit all she had consumed.

But it still wasn't enough, she still hungered. “I want more of that delicious cum from your tasty cock so bad. Give me more, Nick.~”

His thick cock never went limp, the lasso made sure of that. His jewels too were going into overtime, rapidly filling again with delectable cum. Nick came back from his almost comatose-like high, eyes rolling back into focus to see his pre once again pour from his flaring slit. One of Lois’ hands went back to jacking his girth as the other delved down below her, pulling aside her tight, black suit. Her sopping wet pussy dripped juice onto the tile floor with wet _smacks_ . Her hand still covered in a concoction of fluids, sperm, pre, and saliva, delved into her canal. The longest of her fingers thrusted in and out, her wet, fleshy folds sloppily _squelching_ as she shoved it all into her cooch. She kissed the tip of his crown and pushed, her lips parting and enveloping his twitching cockhead. She began to bob, taking him straight to the base, and back up to the rim of his head. A fellatio worthy of the Gods. Her lips formed an impossibly tight seal, her tongue swirling and wrapping itself around his shaft. With loud _slurps_ she sucked the semi-sweet precum out of him, letting it pool across her tongue. Faster she went, bobbing harder, fingering herself faster, deeper. Nick bucked his hips futily. He could feel everything, magnified tenfold by this goddess of a woman. His cockhead delved down her throat whenever she hilted. Lois’ muscles rippled around him, goading him. Obscene sounds came from her throat. _Glukk, glukk_. She wanted it, he wanted it, and they both rode the line together until the climax inevitably came.

Fingers abusing her own hole, flicking and pinching her hard clit, she began to take the dive. Nick, the lasso making him seemingly stuck with a hair trigger, groaned as his climax came crashing into him. His swollen, throbbing cock, shook in her mouth as a torrent of roiling cum shot out. In one move, she hilted him, her throat and mouth clamping down around him. She sucked harder than ever before, her throat making wet _squelching_ as its rippling walls milked him dry. Rope after rope of hot, sticky, delicious seed shot down into her stomach. It coated her esophagus in that pearly white she adored. The feeling of the river of cum expanding her stomach proved the last straw for her back. She moaned loud, ‘ _mmmMMPhmmm!_ ’, her body shaking as she came. Her hips bucked, a huge jet of girlcum splattering the tiles. She rubbed, squeezed her engorged clit; another muffled groan came from her as she came again mid-orgasm. Squirt after squirt shot out of her, pooling on the floor. They both soared high for what felt like hours before falling back down.

Super Woman almost fell over, finally letting her iron grip go. A few straggling spurts of seed coated her face and chest. Nick collapsed backwards, almost unconscious. His body refused to move, his brain fried from the unadulterated bliss. Lois soon righted herself, shaking, gazing upon her quarry. At long last he was limp, not even the lasso could keep him going. Thankfully she was satisfied for the day. Or at least for now. She began to lick up any cum she could find, before standing up.

“My little toy. You're mine from now on, my servant. Whenever I please, I will milk you dry of everything you have. How does that sound to you?”

“That… sounds perfect…,” his voice was barely escaping his throat. Despite his state, the lasso still compelled him. “I want you... to suck me dry, let me give you my cum… I want to be your toy…”

“Mmm.~” Her eyes burned with lust. Her arms shaking imagining what tomorrow… maybe later today… would bring. “I’ll try not to break you.~”


	2. Super Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this commissioned series, and still more to come.
> 
> There's a bit of urethra stuff in this chapter, as requested by the commissioner, so if that's not your thing you may want to steer clear.

Written by Shivern

How long had it been, Nick wondered. Gazing out the wall-sized window he could see it was night once again. Twenty four hours, maybe longer, he had been here, trapped in the Metropolis penthouse of Lois Lane. That is, the other Lois Lane, not the famous reporter but a super human, super sexual Amazonian who had spent moment after moment pushing him through torturous bliss. She had left him alone for maybe 4 or 5 hours. It would have been a reprieve had she not left her lasso on him. His cock, swollen and anxious for release, had been throbbing painfully the whole time. The lasso not only made him confess his desires to the black-garbed woman, but seemed to been affecting his crotch as well. The smallest of things put him on the verge of climax. His reserves seemed nigh endless, he oozed fluids at an impossible rate. If he could ‘fix the problem’ he would, but while bound he had no such luxury. He was at the mercy of Super Woman.

Nick’s gaze was drawn to the doors as they swung open. Lois, the lust driven Amazonian stood in the doorway, eyeing him lustfully. She licked her lips at the sight of him bound on the tiled floor. Super Woman walked closer, her heels clicking against the tiles as she crossed the boundary of the carpet. Nick’s thick cock twitched eagerly, excited for what her presence meant. Much like she had before, she scooped him up with a single arm dropping him on the side of the bed. The chilly air whipped around his fully exposed manhood. Dribbles of pre were already running down his frenulum.

“Good evening, my delicous cock,” she said sensually towards his aching member. Lois got in close, her hot breath blowing over his sensitive member. It almost seemed to bounce in response. “So anxious to give me a present, aren't you? All that thick, delectable cum that you've been storing in your plump balls…! It gets me soaking wet just thinking about it.” As she spoke, she rubbed her body. Her thick thighs rippled as she massaged the area near her cunt.

She got close to him, her face inches away. He could see down her suit, her large breasts hung as she bent over in front of him. “Tell me, Nick, my little lover, what do you want to do today? Something depraved? Perhaps more standard? Ask, and maybe my sexy body will be yours for a small spell.~”

Nick swore that her voice alone could make him cum. Every word seemed to spin around in his head, making his heart race. Her question would not go unanswered, he could not refuse her. “I… I want you to play with my cockhead and slit. I want to feel you tease me until I pop.”

Lois was honestly surprised, chuckling her hearty laugh. “How unusually depraved! Gods, I can feel my pussy dripping already. You like having your opening teased with? Perhaps I'll use my fingers… or my tongue… until you cum all over me and I drink it all.~”

She stood, her hands grabbing the top of her dress. Lois pulled her suit down to her waist. Her hefty, beautiful breasts fell free, exposed to the room’s cool air. They were perfect, their size, their shape... her boobs swung mesmerizingly with her hips as she knelt back down Her nipples stood erect, and she began to pull and twist. She moaned loudly, mouth hanging open, cheeks burning bright red.

“Gods! Give me your cum, Nick! I'm so hungry; I want to feel it on my tongue, rolling down my throat, hitting my stomach! Will you cum for me, lover boy? All over me?” She looked at him in expectation, still tweaking her nipples.

The lasso was having other effects. A small, immensely powerful burst in his loans made him grit his teeth. Words alone had power over him now, they could send him tipping over the edge… and they had. A single strand of cum shot out, landing across her lips. Lois’ body quivered, her tongue quickly scooping a small portion into her mouth. She swirled it about, her mouth wide so Nick could see it spread out inside her moist maw. The rest that she had left she wiped up with her fingers, smearing it across his cockhead. Lois spit on his head and began to mix in her saliva. She rubbed and rubbed, teasing his entire crown with her fingers. The speed she moved alternated between fast and slow. When going fast, Nick shivered and bucked. Slow, he calmed and quivered. It pushed him to his end all the same, which was coming swiftly. Her unyielding assault of his throbbing head proved too much as she began to play with his tip.

“I-I’m coming…!”

Moving closer, her mouth open, she was ready to catch his cum as he came. She reveled in its taste as it covered her tongue. Lois licked his sore crown until the orgasm ended. She continued to suck until as idea dawned on her. With a few fingers, she began to spread his slit open, teasing around the opening of his urethra with her other hand. Nick’s precum spilled out of his forced open slit. Then she began to push. The tip of her index finger pushed just barely inside, stretching his urethra. Nick squirmed, it hurt, but it hurt… good.

“How is it, Nicky?” She spun her finger, making his hips buck. “Do you want more? You want me to put my finger down your cockhole?”

“Y-yes! Stick it deep inside me!”  Like all the previous queries of him, he could not stay silent.

Super Woman licked her lips. Teasing him brought her such pleasure, almost stronger than the caress of a hand across her nether. Her hunger too was building. She wanted him more. Her finger gyrated, stretching him, moving deeper at an immensely slow rate. Nick shook and kicked, groaning in ecstasy. The pain and pleasure were swirling together perfectly, both blinding lights to his mind. Never had he felt such blissful torment. One quarter… one third… she dove deeper, precum oozing out around her, his poor slit stretching to fit her slender finger. As Lois hit half Nick trembled, blanking out, his jewels drawing tight as they began to eject their seed. The bubbling hot batter stopping her intruding finger, like a wall. Her finger could feel his cock constricting, gripping her and trying to push her out. She had no choice but to remove her digit. With a long, wet _schlick_ she left. Her toy's orgasm had long ended, his cum burbled out of his flaring slit.

Super Woman’s breath was long and ragged as she anxiously tasted the glob of spunk that clung to her finger. It was delicious; it was the last thing she needed. Her muscles spasmed as she came, firing a jet of fluid from her cooch and splattering the tiles. Lois’ mind went blank, thoughts shut out be the rapid firing of her nerves. It took a few moments for her senses to return. Nick was still there, looking a tad defeated. His seed oozed from his cock, dripping slowly to the floor. Her eyes went wide, that delicious food was being wasted. Within the second, his semi-flaccid meat was in her mouth. She sucked hard, pulling out the last of the spunk that hid inside him. Her hunger wasn't sated yet. Head bobbing, she roused Nick from his delirious state. His dick grew erect again in her mouth as she began to suck and nibble on him like a candy. Her teeth grazed him lightly, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

Nick shuddered and moaned loudly. This was yet another new sensation, and already he desired more. “R-right there! Please keep doing that!”

Lois gently bit down again and was rewarded with a spurt of tasty precum. She didn't speak, and simply returned his moan with one of her own. Nick gritted his teeth as she rolled his sensitive head across her molars. Every little bump made him quiver; it was like being on pins and needles. Every sensation he felt increased his flow of pre which Super Woman hastily slurped up. Her nibbling was quickly pushing him over the edge. Lois sounded her satisfaction as she worked him over. Nick couldn't help but yell out as he came, his cum rushing out at breakneck speed. Tasting the delicious seed in her mouth, she clamped down harder, Nick screaming in ecstasy. Holding his cock between her teeth she lapped at his flaring slit as it ejected his thick spunk. She swallowed the mouthful and groaned in approval.

Nick fell over backwards, weakened by the multitude of orgasms he had been subjected to. Lois pondered a moment before untying the lasso. He'd been bound in it for so long that the side-effects would most likely persist for a day or so. At this point, that's what she wanted most, the nigh endless supply of cum. She went back to idly sucking on the head of his cock. An idea came to her as she teased his slit with her tongue, a rather depraved one at that.

“Mmm… you're going to love this, Nick.” Nick didn't offer much in reply. She laughed to herself quietly, he'd say something soon enough.

Holding his member in place, she held open his slit with her fingers again. Her tongue teased at his open hole and began to push into it. Nick was fully aware now and squirmed, reflexively trying to push her away. All this sex was making him more sensitive and what she was doing was unreal. Lois didn't budge, her tongue wiggling back and forth as it pushed deeper. She took him into her mouth, relishing the flavor of the precum the coursed over her intruding muscle. Nick groaned as she stretched his pisshole wider and wider. How was she doing this?! Why did it feel so amazing!? His mind was going blank, his eyes clamped shut as they lost focus. If she kept going, he'd be cumming in no time.

Her wet cooch dripped with juices as she vigorously fingered herself. She bobbed her head along his shaft, lips gripping tight, trying to use the motion to push deeper. Her tongue was contorting to fit inside the small space as hot precum rippled out. As she hit the max depths she could reach, Nick let out a howl. His muscles spasmed, his mind blanking out. A surge of cum rushed up his length and into her mouth. She was forced to pull out, though the taste of it all was amazing. Her fingers dove deeper in her dripping wet cunt. Releasing him from her hold, Nick’s seed seemingly burst from his tip. Lois’s lips and out reached tongue were covered with it. Her sizable breasts took the brunt of his load. His cockhole gaped slightly, the remaining sperm dribbling out the open tip. The hot, off-white spunk clung to her body, the feeling of it against her skin made her shudder.

In a moment of blinding lust, she stood over him. “Ohhh, Gods…! Ughh!” She pulled and twisted her clit. Her legs shuddered as she came, a splash of her juices jetting out onto Nick’s crotch.

Some of the hot liquid landed in his open tip, and rolled inside. “Oh, god…,” he mumbled, beginning to masturbate. It seemed likely that Lois had finally broken him.

Within the minute he was already feeling the telltale spasms as he came for the last time. Before it could come out, Superwoman was on him, pushing his cock deep into her throat. _Glukk… glukk…_ Her muscles rippled, pulling at his flesh as the small, but delicious, load flowed down into her stomach. She sucked on him for a few moments, pulling out as much remaining cum as she could. As he went limp in her mouth, she let him go. He sputtered something incoherent before passing out. Lois watched him for a minute, using her fingers and tongue to collect any leftover sperm clinging to her body.

Her hunger sated, she turned to leave. Perhaps tomorrow she would play with him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	3. Super Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of 5 of this commissioned series.
> 
> There's some squirting stuff in here, so steer clear if that isn't your thing.

Written by Shivern

Nick sat on the large, elegant bed, erect cock at the ready. The lady keeping him here lay next to him, casually playing with it. She rolled her fingers in his precum, licked at them, then repeated. How long had he been here? A few days probably, but it seemed lost to him. Superwoman’s lasso looped around his neck, not unlike a leash. Lois’ tool no longer needed to bind him, thoughts of fleeing were no longer ones he had. He was content with his place. Nick got to experience pleasure the likes of which he had never fathomed every night. Why would he want to leave?

“So, Nick, what’s another of your desires that I have yet to grant to you?” Her query broke his daze. Lois’ finger gently traced around his crown.

He hesitated. Not because he still resisted, but because he had to take a moment to think. “Well… I’ve always wanted to get between your beautiful breasts.”

She chuckled. “You like my breasts that much? Well, I don't fault you for that. Though, aren't you interested in my ‘lower’ regions? I find it a bit weird that you haven't said anything about that.” Superwoman began to slowly undress, pulling the hem of her outfit down. Her breasts spilled out, bouncing against gravity.

He looked away from her bashfully. Before he could respond to her teasing she lifted him into the air. Lois’ strength made it a simple matter, and she sat him down onto her face as she laid backwards onto the bed. Nick was now looking straight down at her bosom, his dick in the perfect position to do what he had wanted. Her hands pressed her breasts together, jiggling them playfully against his sensitive shaft. He sucked in a quick breath; she was so soft yet firm. It was a wonderful feeling. Nick could feel her lips press against the region between his crotch and rear, she couldn't speak from where she was but her message got across to him clearly. Not one to make her wait, he began to roll his hips. His body shuddered at the feeling of her squishy chest rubbing against him. It felt like he would get lost in it; the constant, almost hypnotic thrusting into her cleavage as sparks of pleasure lanced up his body. As his rhythm sank in, Lois made her move.

Her hands kneaded her ample breasts, squeezing and rolling them about. She matched his movements, bouncing them up and down in time. The succulent balls that hung above her were quickly taken into her mouth where she nibbled at them gently. Nick moaned loudly, all this was too much. The lasso’s side effects had been becoming more prominent as of late. They increased his virility, his sensitivity, his endurance. It was making him into the type of person she desired. He didn't object, there was too much pleasure to be had, but sometimes the pleasure was torturous. This time though, it was a flash of instant ecstasy. His orgasm came so quickly, her playful nibbles at his sack, the assault of her breasts against his cock.

He thrusted a few last times, planting himself deep inside the valley between her bosom. A small shiver went up his back as her soft mounds squeezed around his aching head, massaging the spunk out of him. Nick could feel every contraction of his muscles as Lois squeezed his throbbing jewels. His cum quickly filled the tight space between of her chest before it began squirting out the other side. Tongue lolling out of his mouth, he basked in the bliss he was feeling. The raven haired lady let her breasts hang free, trails of sticky seed bridged the gap between her mounds. He could hear her moan in satisfaction, the feeling of the warm goo on her chest made her quiver. But it wasn't enough for either of them. Nick’s throbbing cock still stood strong and Lois’ insatiable lust demanded more. She pushed her chest together again, smothering his dick in soft skin. Her hands bounced them playfully, a small giggle escaping from her mouth.

He obliged her sign for attention and began to rock his hips once more. Nick could do this all day, it was a luxury he now loved. It continued much the same as before, the almost trance-like movements going steadily into her flesh.  _ Slap, slap, slap _ , he smacked into her magnificent breasts slowly. Moistened with his cum, they made lewd, moist sounds with each push; he was enjoying every moment he had between them. Again she rubbed and lifted her tits to follow his movement. He tweaked and pulled at her nipples, a low groan sounding out from her mouth as she licked his jewels. Lois had even more in mind though, and he soon found out what that was. He felt something wet poking at a spot he hadn’t expected. It prodded at his back entrance, licking around the ring slowly. Shivers went up Nick’s spine as her tongue pushed into his asshole gently. Much like all the muscles in her body, Superwoman found it a simple matter to push her taster into his butt. She moaned loudly as her tongue slowly wiggled about. There was not a ‘real’ taste to speak of but it made her flush with heat committing the act. 

Nick couldn’t keep still. Being between her pillowy chest and having her tongue wriggling inside his rear, his brain demanded he thrust harder. Lois was amused at his response, her tongue pushing in and out of his tight hole at a matching speed. He could feel the tension rapidly building up again as he thrust into her breasts as her tongue toyed with him. The lasso’s lasting effects were becoming ever more evident as he groaned loudly before thrusting deep between her mounds. Nick shook with each twitch of his muscles, ropes of cum squirting out from between her tight-pressed chest. Lois let her breasts fall away, the rest of his spunk shooting out across her stomach. She voiced her pleasure loudly, retreating finally from his back door and licked at his sack affectionately. Something stirred in Nick, despite just cumming he felt unsatisfied and felt his senses slipping away to desire.

He lifted his body, angled his still aching cock downwards, and plunged into Lois’ unsuspecting maw. His head bottomed out in her throat, rippling muscles pulling and squeezing his girth. Superwoman’s eyes went wide at the sudden action; she was honestly surprised he would do such a thing. Nick cared not for consequences as he began thrusting into her mouth, hands holding the base of her neck tightly. It was so tight and warm. It was hard to pick what he liked most, fucking her mouth or her tits. Her chest was smooth, silky soft, but her esophagus was tight and moist. Lois’ shuddered; it felt amazing to have such a large dick violate her throat. His balls slapped against her face with loud  _ slaps _ , so warm and juicy. Perhaps she'd forgive his actions, especially as he began eject his spunk directly into her stomach. So warm, so thick. It stuck to her walls as it traveled to her belly. Obscene sounds came from her as her muscles began to milk him.  _ Glukk, glukk _ . All the while Nick came, he kept pistoning. He felt lost to the blinding brilliance of pleasure as multiple orgasms came colliding together. He'd never felt so much sperm fire from his tip; it began to backflow as it was too great in quantity and viscosity to drain. Lois gagged for a moment as his seed came rushing out of her mouth, splattering his balls and the sheets of the bed an off-white. Her eyes felt like they'd roll back into their sockets at this rate. Then with one last thrust, Nick bottomed out and fired the last on his thick wad inside her. It was far too much for her to hold now, another backflow rushed up her throat, cum spurting from her nose. Her mind blanked out as her body shuddered with a powerful climax. They both blanked out for a brief moment, connected in a most intimate way.

Nick regained his senses first, slowly pulling his limp cock from her mouth with a long, wet  _ schlick _ . His crotch was covered in saliva, trails of the fluid bridging between her mouth and his manhood. He felt drained, even the extra reserves the lasso had given him were just barely enough to satisfy her. There was a faint gurgle as a bit of cum began to roll out of her maw. Lois soon came to, swallowing down the last of his seed, a content look plastered on her face. She could feel it all swirling in her stomach.

“Mmmm… so full of your tasty spunk. You can be quite an initiative taker, love. I like that. Though you didn't quite ask for permission, now did you?” She gave him a stern look.

Nick muttered an apology, gaze falling down to his flaccid member as he kneeled next to her.

A mischievous grin crossed over her. “All out of spunk? Hmm, I was going to punish you a certain way, but I suppose a different way will have to suffice.”

Lois flipped herself over, kneeling next to him. It always surprised him how tall she was. He gasped in surprise as she pushed him down onto his back and began crawling on top of him. Her wet cooch hovered above him, glistening with moisture. Nick knew what was coming well before she dropped her hips down. She ground her hips into his face smearing her honey across him, moaning in pleasure as her clit rubbed against his features. Lois needn't tell him what she expected; he wrapped his arms around her legs and began to do his work. His tongue spread her lips, delving into her wet canal. There wasn't much of a flavor, but there was something about her juices that made his brain buzz in excitement. Superwoman’s breath began to become labored, heavy deep heaving. Nick’s nose pushed and prodded her clitoris, making her flow of fluid ever quicker. 

“Come on, get in there deeper,” she chastised him. Grabbing the back of his head, she shoved him as deep in her cunt as he could go, grinding all the harder on him. “That’s  _ augh _ ... perfect. Stick that tongue all the way inside, Nick! Taste me!”

He obeyed, trying his best to fuck her with his flexible muscle. It delved as deep as it could, his lips clamping down and sucking on her folds when it did. Her fluids streamed down his face, wetting the sheets. The way she desperately rode his face meant she was close and he wanted to prove himself to her. There was one thing he could try. His tongue pulled out, head turning just slightly, before it broke back inside. Her ass that is. Lois bucked weakly as his tongue stretched open her as hole and explored her dark tunnels. It plunged in and out, circling around her tight ring, penetrating her over and over. A real initiative taker, she'd said. She was proven that once again as she felt her body shake in climax. Pushing his mouth back over her wet cooch, she shook as her orgasm reached its height.

“O-oh Gods…! Open up, Nicky, drink my  _ ughh _ honey, fill up with my nectar!” She pushed him into her with extreme force as it came.

Nick opened wide, a rush of fluid filling his mouth. The stream kept coming, forcing him to gulp it down quickly. It tasted faintly bitter, but the flavor and hot temperature made him quiver as he downed it. Seemingly like it would never end, Nick could feel himself losing breath but kept drinking. The jetting juices soon ended, leaving him gasping for breath as she dropped him back onto the sheets. The almost steaming hot nectar coated his face, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he lay in bliss lapping up what was left of her juices around his mouth. 

Lois backed off of him. Her hands now at her crotch, one fingering her sopping wet cooch while the other rubbed and tweaked her clit. She was so close to him, mere inches away; he could feel the heat beating off of her body. Her fingers were frantic, delving as deep as they could go. The Amazon bit her lip tight has her body began to shake again.

“O-open that little mouth again… going to give you another taste of my sweet drink…  _ augghhh _ !” Lois groaned loudly, and began to squirt her nectar, eyes rolling back before clenching shut.

Nick, still delirious, barely responded in time. The hot honey splattered his face, filling his mouth. Despite its comparatively plain taste, the flavor blanked his mind out. If he could drink this all day, that'd be fine with him. He greedily drank all he could until his ‘honey tap’ was empty. Had his tanks not been on empty, he swore he could have cum just from downing her juices. Nick panted heavily, the taste lingering on his breath. The bouncing of the bed’s springs finally caught his attention as Lois lay next to him, sucking casually on his flaccid cock. He was empty, it wouldn't respond for a little while, but that didn't stop her.

She chuckled a deep, hearty laugh. “When this little fella is ready to play again, you best watch out. I'm going to break you in, Nick, ride you into the ground.” She took a long, slow lick up his shaft, playing with his head. “Think of it as your last trial, and if you pass, every day from now on will be the best day of your life.”

His brain couldn't quite register everything she said. Every day being the best day? He could get behind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	4. Super Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of 5 of this commissioned series.
> 
> Now including full intercourse.

_ Slap, slap, slap, slap _ . The sound of colliding flesh filled the room alongside creaking springs as Lois rode her lover into the ground. She had him pinned on his back, legs clamping around his waist as her butt bounced atop him. Her tight walls clamped down on his dick, trying to milk him for all he had. Lois’ incredible strength was a perfect example of her Amazonian heritage. Every ring of muscle tried to wring the sperm right out of his throbbing cock. Nick was left gasping for breath, overwhelmed by the incredible force behind her hips. It felt like she was just barely away from breaking something, but her expert control gave him the greatest pleasure he'd ever known. He groaned loudly as he came for the umpteenth time; he'd lost track a while ago. His cum fired out rapidly in long, sticky ropes, Lois moaning as her womb was filled with his thick spunk yet again. The lasso had changed him permanently at this point, his orgasms intense and messy. Her canal filled quickly and it began to flow the only other way it could. A loud  _ squelch  _ sounded as his seed squirted out around the tight seal that enveloped his cock and splattered his groin white. Lois grinded on him gently as he recovered from his orgasm.

“I swear, you cum more with each go!~” She'd eyed him like a starving person would a steak. “But, that's not all of it I hope. I bet we could keep going for hours with how you've changed. What do you say, up for a marathon’s worth of fucking?”

“Yes, Mistress, I'll do whatever is needed to pleasure you to the fullest. Please milk me dry!”

“Ah, that's the spirit. I promise not to break you.~”

With that, the Amazonian began to bounce. Her voluptuous rear slapped against his waist as she rode atop her new throne. With each rise and fall of her toned, beautiful body, her large breasts jumped with her in time. He'd long lost track of time, but it ceased to amaze Nick as to how tight she was. He simply laid back and enjoyed the torturous pleasure as she made use of him.

_ Slap slap slap slap _ . Lois began to speed up. “Oh, Gods…! You're so big inside my tight little cunt, Nick. How does it feel? Do you want to cum too?”

He could feel his hefty balls bouncing alongside her movement. They begged for release under her expert fucking. “You're so tight it almost hurts. I want to fill you up again, Mistress! Please let me cum!”

Superwoman groaned loudly, she too was close. “Ten seconds, Nicky, then you can  _ uggh _ fill me to bursting!~”

Ten… nine.... eight. Her thick body slammed down onto him, bed springs creaking in stress as she put all of her muscles into it.

Seven… six… five… four.  _ Smack, squelch, slap, smack _ . Now all he could hear was the loud series of sexing between them. Her juices were smattered across his crotch.

Three… two… one. The Amazonian went header, faster, riding him into the ground. His body was screaming for release, but it couldn't disobey her. He wanted to fill her up, drown her womb with seed. All he could think about is cumming inside her one more time.

Zero. With one last thunderous drop, Lois hilted on him, moaning loudly as her body was wracked by a powerful orgasm. There was a distant crack and snap as Nick joined her in the throes of passion, neither noticing as the legs of the bed splintered and broke. The bed dropped almost a full foot as Nick flooded her womb with gooey, white batter. Her muscles clamped tight around him, wringing out all he had until it back flowed. With a small  _ pop _ and a  _ squelch _ , cum once again squirted out around the tight seal she had on his cock, coating his groin a second time in warm cum. Lois voiced her disapproval of his leaking sperm, and locked down on Nick tighter than ever before and stopped it altogether. Nick grunted, muscles spasming as he came a second time.

She almost yelled in pleasure as she felt her womb swell under the flood of cum. The area below her navel began to visibly swell a bit as it expanded under the pressure of its hot, sticky contents. “Oh Gods! Oh yes,  _ hhnng _ fill me with your delicious, gooey spunk, Nick. I want to see you try to k- _ augh _ -knock me up! Put all you've got into it!”

He groaned as the pressure around his sore head built higher and higher. It felt like his orgasm wouldn't end as he dutifully filled his mistress with his seed. Thankfully it stopped, the rush of cum slowly ending. Lois moaned, gyrating her hips a few last times, savoring the feeling of his batter expanding her gut before pulling off. Nick’s thick head refused to let go at first, until it suddenly came free with a loud _ pop _ followed by a series of obscenely wet  _ squelches _ . A wave of his juices broke free of her womb, squirting out all over his chest. It was burning hot, the free flow of cum mixed with her own juices coating his body white. Lois, twitched slightly, muscles locking up as she climaxed again. Even more of the vicious goo shot out in large, thick wads across Nick’s crotch until her stomach had returned to a normal size and the flow ended.

Lois almost collapsed, lying down next to him to catch her breath. She casually licked up the flood of spunk she'd let loose onto him. Eating it slowly, she began to clean him. “Oh… it's so tasty and warm… it gives me shivers. Your cum gets tastier with each passing day, you're going to get me addicted.” 

Her tongue lapped up a large, sticky wad, showing it off to him before she quickly slurped it up and swallowed. She shuddered each time she did, the flavor was exquisite. Nick simply lay there, letting her work over him until she was clean. His attention was brought back as she played with his flaccid dick.

“I hope that isn't all you've got… I was thinking of letting you take a turn; I think you've earned a reward.” he could feel a rush of blood gather in his groin as she muttered something about breaking the bed. “Look at you, my little boy toy, getting hard at just a little tugging and my voice. What a lewd man you are.”

She rolled onto her back, letting him get up onto his knees. Before he could get into position, she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into her chest. His face sat perfectly in between her sizable breasts, his cock now rubbing against her wet snatch. Nick’s instincts dominated him briefly and he hurriedly thrust inside her, a deep moan escaping her throat.

“Not one to play games? So straightforward! Well, you've earned a go. Do well in ravaging my ravishing body, and I'll reward you one more time, my love.~”

The warmth surrounding him was addictive giving Nick no hesitation as he began to pound her. He was relentless, pulling almost all the way out before hammering back in with a loud  _ slap _ . She was so tight, so wet, he'd never get tired of it. He swore he could feel her back wall as he plunged in time and time again. It was so close, he wanted to fill it with his seed but going too quick would leave his mistress unhappy. His head had been buried in her chest, squeezing between her soft breasts. Now he pulled out his head and began to squeeze and knead them, rolling them in his hands. 

Lois bit her lip, he was getting good at learning what she liked. “Keep  _ uhhg _ going, Nick. Fuck me hard, fill me up; I want to feel you flood me!”

He went with all his strength, slamming down into her wet cunt, spreading her wide with his thick cock. He could feel it building, the release was soon coming. Lois too was panting, heavy of breath. He filled her so much, rubbing and pushing in every direction. Nick acted on instinct, latching his mouth down onto her breast and began to lick and tease her nipple. Superwoman groaned loudly as her body shook in climax. Her immense strength gripped his shaft, as he too felt the dam break. His thrust a few last times as he came, ejecting his cum straight down into her womb. 

“G-Gods, fill me, Nick! Fill me with  _ hnng  _ your hot spunk!” She moaned loudly as she felt herself fill with the hot liquid. 

Nick, in his throes of ecstasy, bit down again on Lois’ nipple while tweaking the other. She grunted in surprise, biting her lip as she came again. Her muscles locked down on Nick, milking him of his cum. It was a perfect massage on his sensitive shaft, he could feel her muscles spasming and contracting around his sensitive head. He grit his teeth as he too came once again. There wasn't enough room for another large injection of his seed, and there was an obscene  _ squelch _ as it came oozing out of her cunt. He grunted as the last of his gooey spunk flowed into her tight, warm hole before pulling out. There was what sounded like almost a gurgle as the sticky seed began to flow back out slowly, dribbling down onto the sheets.

There's so much…! I have to clamp down tight to hold it in,” she said through long panting breaths. “Then again, I could just do this.~”

Lois began to scoop up small globs as they continued to ooze out. She shivered as she brought her dirtied fingers into her mouth, sucking the cum off of them. Nick could feel heat building in his crotch once again as she sensually licked her hand. He couldn't stand it, it was that feeling from before. The way she lapped up that pearly white seed, slowly swallowing it after swirling it in her mouth. In his mind, his body demanded more. The tension proved to be too great. 

In a show of strength that left even the Amazonian speechless, Nick grabbed her hips and flipped her over. He lifted her rear, forcing her to go face down into the soft bedding. There was another ‘special’ place he wanted to try badly. So badly that the aching hurt. Her tight butt lay in front of him and he couldn't contain himself; he had found himself addicted to her. Taste, smell, touch, they all fueled him and he wanted to know everything. Even how she was here. His tongue began to slather her puckered hole with saliva, she cooed at the feeling of the cool feeling of his spit evaporating off her body.

“Oooh… Curious of the taste, Nick? Take all you can, love, get up in there.~”

She needn't tell him, raw lust drove him now, he would have done so regardless. Nick spread her cheeks wide and began to sate himself. His mouth was planted straight into her rear, tongue playing at the rim of her hole. It was a comparatively plain taste, of skin and the salt of sweat, but there was something else to it. His heart pounded as he savored her flavor. Lois moaned weakly as he teased the ring of muscle, interspersed with the occasional kiss.

“Mmm, how's it taste, love? You like it, the taste of my ass? I bet you want more!” Superwoman taunted him, goading him.

Nick simply moaned enthusiastically as he began prodding her entrance with his tongue. She resisted out of instinct, shuddering as his tip snuck through the center. He was curious as to how she tasted inside, he was dying to know. He wanted to know  _ know _ . Lois let out a loud yelp as he suddenly powered through, tongue thrusting deep inside her. Nick quivered, he was finally getting what he wanted. He couldn't begin to describe it, but this was it. This was what his mind had been demanding and he wanted even more. Superwoman gyrated her hips, her joints becoming tense from the indescribably amazing feeling of her hole being stretched. Nick’s tongue plunged in and out rapidly, spinning around inside her.

“O-oh, Nick, y-you’re going to make me  _ huuah _ … going to cum!”

Lois clamped down around his invading muscle, spasming as her climax overtook her. A long, stuttering moan escaped her throat. Nick loved the warm taste of her insides as she squeezed down around him. Her body continued to shake until her climax subsided. But now she couldn't hold her muscles tight any longer, her cunt quivering as her grip slackened. A gasp escaped her as a large glob of cum escaped from her cooch and fell to the sheets below. No words came, she simply watched it fall in dazed disappointment. That was now less of the hot cum filling her.

Nick was finally able to retreat from her rear. It was ever so slightly agape, clenching and opening ever so slightly. He was still rock hard, and had been the entire time. It looked so inviting. He rubbed his throbbing shaft against her rear door, it felt so wonderful already. Bending over top of Lois, his thick head pushed against her puckered hole. She yelled in surprise as she felt him press against her tight hole. Her demeanor quickly changed as surprise gave way to a wave of lust.

“Ah, you're making me so hot, taking control like that. I just love men who take the initiative. Do you want to fuck my ass? Stick your cock deep inside?” She wiggled invitingly to him. 

“Yes, Mistress, I'm going to fuck you into the ground,” he groaned, practically drooling with anticipation.

“Then fuck my tight asshole hard, my lover! Stretch me wide, I want to feel you open me up! Fill my gut with your hot, virile seed!”

Nick couldn't take it. In one quick move, he drew up and slammed down inside her. Lois saw stars, he was bigger than she thought. And he didn't stop there, he pulled out and rushed back into her over and over.  _ Slap, slap, slap _ , he rammed into her tight asshole, her butt bouncing under the force of his thrusts. Her bowels were so warm, so soft. Rings of muscle squeezed down around him, rippling along his flesh. He needed more. Nick’s grip around her hips tightened, his movements gaining speed. His tight sack smacked into her cooch every time he delved into her. He could feel the heat beating off from her nethers. All he needed to do was keep like this for just a tiny bit more. Just a little more and… then he felt the euphoria break over him.

He shoved down deep inside her, his head spreading her walls wide. His seed rushed out in high volume, filling her quickly. It was a new ecstasy that he felt, being buried balls deep in her ass, he couldn't help but begin to fuck her mid-orgasm. Nick’s flow of spunk slowed, the gooey fluid serving to lubricate Lois even more. His shaft spread it along its path, painting her insides with his cum. She on the other hand, was constantly shaking in pleasure. He hadn't noticed, his eyes blinded by the climax, but she must have came a few times herself. His previous loads leaked from her pussy freely. Her grip on it was long lost. But his focus on her wasn't for long.

Her muscles continued to tighten around him. They wanted to milk him of all he had. He felt his strength beginning to leave as he came again. His back to back orgasm took the breath from him as another large load of cum surged into Lois. He could feel it building up inside her, it was starting to surround his cock as it sat embedded in her rear. She moaned loudly yet again, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she lost composure. The tight ring of her backdoor clamped down one last time, causing Nick to be thrown forcefully into what would be the last climax of the night. It was as if a dam had broken, his seed didn't seem to stop firing. Despite the lasso giving him boosts to his vitality and endurance, even this was getting to be too much. He felt his mind going blank as his orgasm dragged on for what felt like minutes. As it finally began to end, there was a  _ squelch _ as a back flow of cum escaped her loosening grip around his thick dick. It oozed out slowly, rolling down her skin to join the flow that came from her pussy. It dripped to the sheets together, staining them an off-white.

Nick was exhausted. He was draped over her large body, unable to move. Despite going limp he remained inside for a little while longer. Wanting to relish in the experience, he stayed in her as long as he could. Lois’ muscles weakly squeezed on him, still trying to greedily take as much as they could. As his strength slowly returned, he righted himself and began to leave her tight rear. One long wet  _ schlick  _ followed his shaft as he exited, juices sticking to his length. His head though didn't want to leave, his crown catching on her exit. It gripped him weakly until he pulled free with a small, faint  _ pop _ . His knees wouldn't support him any longer and he fell backwards into the bed.

It was an odd view from below, it being a foot lower from Lois breaking the supporting legs. He watched her in awe as her tense muscles slackened, allowing his seed to ooze out slowly. Her ass was obscenely gaped wide, thick wads rolled out accompanied with the occasional  _ gurgle _ from deep inside her. One last time her muscles tried to tighten, but failed. In return, there was a loud  _ squelch _ as thick, pearly cum was forced from both of her holes. It fell quickly to the sheets, smattering the further with his spunk. 

Nick finally felt satisfied, spent, sated. He looked forward to tomorrow. After all, if every day was like this, it would be paradise. Though he did have an eager itch for something new. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon. Perhaps a threesome? Maybe something even wilder…

===============

Lois sat in the dining room, reading the newspaper out of boredom. She had to give credit where credit was due, her counterpart in this world wasn't bad at her job. Her focus on it remained only long enough to have the thought. She was hungry. Pursing her lips, she whistled.

“Nick, my dear, I need you over here.”

He came rushing out from the other room wearing the outfit she'd given him. A tight, somewhat fancy shirt that only went down to just above his navel and equally tight shorts. He was her servant now, taking care of small chores, some cleaning here and there. Mostly though he was her ‘boy toy’, at her beck and call. The lasso he no longer wore, but it had forever changed him. His capacity, vitality, endurance, was all increased to better suit her powerful sex drive. He truthfully didn't mind it, it was like a dream come true. A strong lady that he pleasured, and got pleasured by, keeping him nearby.

Superwoman eyed the bulge in the crotch of his tight pants, licking her lips. Reaching to her side she grabbed a nearby wineglass. She flicked a finger at his groin and he knew what she wanted immediately. He undid the short zipper, pulled his pants and underwear down a few inches, and let his flaccid cock spill out of its confinement. Just having her in proximity was all his mind needed at this point, and his shaft rapidly raised and hardened as it engorged with warm blood. He peeled back his foreskin and winced a bit as the cool air nipped at his tip. It was so sensitive.

“You know what to do, Nick. Half full, if you could.”

“With pleasure, Mistress,” he responded with an eager look on his face.

He gripped his stiff shaft and began to pump its length with vigor. Nick felt thrilled to be of use to her, to expose himself for her benefit. He imagined her nude body, her mouth gaped open wide for him, her wet cunt. It didn't take long for his precum to begin flowing, from the tip down to his hand. His movement spread the clear fluid along his skin, adding lewd  _ schlicks _ to his action. He imagined his hand was her mouth, her luscious lips gripping around him. Perhaps her tight asshole, rings of muscles rippling along his surface. All the while she watched him, eyes burning with lust. What if he could cover her face with his sticky seed? The thought dominated his mind now, he could feel himself tipping over the edge.

“I-I’m  _ ahh  _ cumming, Mistress,” he stammered between panting breath. 

“Mmm, don't hold back. I want everything you've got.~”

She lifted the glass to his tip as his orgasm came. Ropes of cum shot out, splattering the side of the glass and rolling down to the bottom. His legs shook as he continued to fire, eyes clamped shut. He imagined her beautiful face was on the receiving end, that he was covering it with his hot spunk. The sticky goo began to pool in the glass, Lois moaning in approval. A sixteenth, an eighth, a fourth, it rose until his seed ceased to flow. He gasped for breath as he gazed upon his handiwork.

“Halfway to the goal in one orgasm, impressive. But I need more, love. Come closer, let me… help you.~”

Nick obeyed, moving closer. He winced as her palm wrapped around him from the top of his length. She began to jerk, his knees trembling slightly. He was sensitive after just cumming. Her hand was so smooth, warm, amazing. He gasped as her thumb began to rotate across his aching head. It traced along the rim, teased his tip, pushed gently into his flesh. It was as if she was playing with him as someone would a joystick. She smeared his pre across his crown, goading him with deep moans as she felt it roll down to the fingers the stroked his shaft. His eyes were locked shut again, teeth gritted. She could feel he was close.

“About to cum, Nick? Cum for me, love, fill the glass with your hot seed,” she playfully begged. “Give it to me, please. I want it so bad. All that tasty, hot sperm. I want it in my mouth. Oooh, cum for me…~”

Her words were too much, the straw to break the camel's back. He came. Hard. It seemed to stream from him. Just one long, continuous line of pearly seed. It rapidly filled the glass at an alarming rate. Half, three quarters, seven eighths. Lois never stopped jerking him. If anything she had sped up, trying to squeeze everything out of him. It felt like he was going to explode, but thankfully the powerful climax stopped, the glass close to overflowing with his milky cum.

Nick staggered backwards as she let go of him. Apparently she had been holding him upright for a good bit. Her gaze was focused now on the swirling glass of spunk. Little lines spun about in the center. Licking her lips, she brought it to her mouth and began to slowly drink. He groaned as it filled her, swallowing the thick goo as it poured in. It clung to her throat, burning hot. The taste had her at a loss. It was amazing, perfect, delicious. She needed more. Lois tipped it almost all the way up, the cum rushing into her hungry maw. Taking huge gulps, she downed it all quickly, quivering as it filled her stomach. It was so satisfying to fill her belly with delicious sperm. Her eyes spied a small bead of spunk begin to ooze from his tip. Lois quickly pulled him closer, locking her lips around his crown. Sucking gently, she pulled the last of cum out of him and into her mouth. She couldn’t help but play with it briefly with her tongue before downing it to join the rest in her belly.

“Oh Gods… that was delicious. I'd say you've earned a reward for later with a performance that grand. Though, I'll need you to get tidied up. I've invited a guest; she'll be here soon.” There was a distant bang, a door being flung open. “Ah, that must be her. Early again, I see. That Diana… such a rude visitor should be punished. Correct, Nick?”

“Yes, Mistress. What do you have in mind?”

“All I'll say is, keep that lovely cock of yours ready. He's about to make a new friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	5. Super Ladies (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is no longer the only servant of Superwoman. Diana, better known as Wonder Woman, is a new prospective member of Lois' staff.

Written by Shivern

 

Diana sat on her knees, arms bound behind her by her counterpart’s lasso. Her nose burned, her body flushing with heat. A strange itch was slowly filling her mind; it was distracting her from what was happening. No sooner had she made her way into Superwoman’s vicinity, she found herself enveloped in a noxious gas of some sort. No doubt a trap set with her in mind. She had passed out, only to awaken in Lois’ bedroom without her clothes. Wonder Woman scoffed at her foe, who smiled smugly from the bed. 

“Awake finally? Enjoy your sleep, Diana?”

“Undo these bonds, Lois, and I'll go easy on you!”

The black garbed woman chuckled heartily. “Let you go? Are you implying you could break free to begin with? I didn't know you were a comedian. Do they teach that on the Themyscira of this world?”

Diana didn't respond. It was true she couldn't break her shackles. Even if she could, her body was burning hot. Her nethers ached something fierce. It must be a combination of the lasso, a perversion of her own tool, and that gas. The other end of the foul tool sat in the hands of her opponent. 

“What are you planning, Lois? I heard you had someone captive here, release them!”

“Pfff, no. I won't, because they're here of their own will.” The bound woman looked confused at that. Lois ignored her look. “As for what I'm planning, you can feel it already, can't you? A burning desire deep in your body. A little treat I picked up from that plant lady, Poison Ivy. Think of it like my lasso, only tons more potent.”

“That's what that gas was? Gods damn you… what's your end-game? My death?”

“Your death? No, no, Diana. You see, I've recently found a certain… appreciation for you. And I want you to be mine.~”

Wonder Woman blushed a deep red. She couldn't prevent her reaction; that gas was messing with her head. “I'll never be y-yours…!” Her response lacked truth.

Lois grinned slyly. “You'll be mine, my Diana. Let me show you how and why.” She began to open her legs.

The bound Amazon realized far too late what it was as her supposed new ‘master’ pushed aside the black fabric around her groin. She had seen glimpses underneath but didn't realize there was in fact a significant bulge there. It was too late now to figure out what it was. As the side of her outfit reached the bulge, out spilled a large, meaty cock. Diana swore she could feel the heat radiating from it all the way over here. A pair of sizable balls, large and plump, hung as the base. They looked almost swollen, engorged with who knew how much sperm. Her face ran hot with blood, embarrassed to be seeing this. Her crotch felt warm… could it be she truly wanted this?

“Another gift from a… ‘friend’. I don't know how the relic that does this works, but I know it just does.” Wonder Woman couldn't pull her eyes from it, and Lois noticed that. “Come here, Diana, my dear. Up on the bed, and lay your back down on my chest.~” Her words rolled out so smoothly as she laid back into the sheets, tugging playfully on the end of the lasso.

She didn't want to obey, but her mind was no longer entirely her own. On top of that, Diana knew it was best to follow along for now. Her Amazonian blood was prideful, but not foolish. She stood and climbed into the bed, following her new master’s instructions to the letter. Her back met Lois’ chest, the woman’s ample breasts pressing into her from behind. Superwoman’s strong arms wrapped underneath her companion’s legs, pulling them up and wrapping her fingers around the base of her neck. Diana now found herself held in a full nelson, nethers exposed to all you could see. Her cooch glistened with moisture, her body lusting for her captor’s thick cock unconsciously.

“Look at you, Diana. Wet already? Mmm, I'm going to have you around my finger soon enough. But first, let's get this started…”

Lois shaft had been rapidly hardening. Her impressive girth was now apparent as it quickly grew to a large size of almost eight inches. She rubbed her shaft playfully along the folds of Wonder Woman’s groin, juices rubbing off onto her flesh. Her wide crown was soon brought up to Diana’s puckered rear, precum oozing out onto the woman’s tight ring. Diana couldn't believe how much she wanted it inside her. That hidden desire would be granted as Lois pushed in, slowly. Her asshole parted to the Amazon’s strength, her teeth gritted as her captor’s hot member pierced into her bowels in one long, slow motion. It kept going and going, inch by inch. The shaft slowly disappeared into her butthole until it finally hit the base. She felt the pair of thick, round balls just an inch away from her invaded entrance. 

“Oh Gods, Diana. Your asshole is so fucking tight; I can feel you all around me. I'm going to fuck you raw now. How does that sound?”

“D-don’t you dare! I'll have you head for t- _ auugh _ !” Her sentence was interrupted as Lois began to move.

Without warning, she had pulled out and rammed back inside. It was so sudden, so fast. It hurt slightly, but for some reason she felt… pleasure. Her gut felt so full, so happy being stretched wide by Lois’ thick member. She wouldn't have much time to contemplate as her master-to-be began to rhythmically thrust into her. The black-haired woman was fast and rough with her hips movement. She pulled almost all the way out before hammering back to the base. All eight inches invaded her new found lover's colon over and over. Diana’s pussy leaked her juices ever so slightly; they ran down to her butt where they were picked up by the cock that was pumping into her. The sound of wet slaps now filled the room as they collided.  _ Slap, slap, slap _ . The hypnotic pace was amplified by the unreasonably intense pleasure Diana was feeling, and from having a pair of hefty balls smack into her with each push. Her tongue threatened to hang from her mouth as her asshole was abused. It felt amazing, being penetrated so much. Her mind was losing focus so quickly. In the back of her mind she wondered how this could be happening, lost already to the throes of pleasure.

“Oooooh, so fucking good. I love this tight little hole of yours. Want me to fuck you harder, Diana? Tell me what you desire!~”

“I-I ha… hat... ,” She tried to resist, to express her fading anger, but it was so hard. Wonder Woman found herself at a total loss and responded now in earnest. “It f-feels so good! I want more! Fuck me harder, faster; I want it rough. Then i want you to fill my ass with your cum!”

Lois chuckled. “I knew you had it in you, love. I just happen to feel generous enough to grant your desire. Hold on, Diana, I don't want to break you quite yet.~”

Wonder Woman felt the hold on her tighten, her body compressed further as her unexpected lover began to give her what she desired. The black-haired Amazon went as hard and fast as she could.  _ Slapslapslapslapslap _ . Lois rammed into her lover’s ass with as much force and speed as she could muster. They both grunted and moaned as the room was completely filled with the sounds of their sexual encounter. Diana could feel her walls stretching even further as they were abused by the invading phallus. The engorged pair of orbs that sat in Lois’ taut sack bumped into her over and over. She was already quivering, imagining how much sat in wait inside those tasty balls. After just a few minutes, they were both on the edge, just a push away from bliss.

“ _ Ugh _ , how much do you want my hot  _ auugh _ cum in your intestines, Diana? How much cum do you  _ aaah _ want it in this sexy, tight asshole of yours?”

Wonder Woman offered no resistance to her question. The bound woman was currently surrendering herself in full to her hidden desires. “I w-want  _ hnng _ all you have! I want to feel it inside me, filling me up! Plant your seed in me!”

“My, my. I was going to regardless, but I'll give you an extra helping of it for asking like that.” Her eyes flared with desire, focused on her newfound lover. “Ohhhh…! Here it comes!”

Lois had truthfully been holding it in, and with a few more thrusts began to fire into her lover’s bowels. It was like a faucet of cum, so much rushed into Diana’s abused rear. The hot, gooey spunk flooded her intestines, rushing deeper as it continued to pour into her. Superwoman thrusted clumsily, her muscles spasming wildly, as Wonder Woman’s mouth hung open in ecstasy. Her body shuddered as she came; the feeling of the seed filling her was all she needed to cross the precipice. Lois continued to push in and out until her flow of cum finally ended. Diana was close to unconscious, almost a half-liter of cum swirled inside her gut.

The grip holding them together in that pose slipped. Wonder Woman found her limbs back in order, splayed across the bed while her soon-to-be master’s still rigid cock plugged her up. What a high that orgasm had been to Diana. It was addicting. A thought began to enter her mind. She wanted more. There was no way she could ask, a part of her still yet resisted. Thankfully, Lois was already thinking ahead. She began to leave, retracting her invading member from Diana’s ass.

“Now, don't be losing too much of my cum, or there'll be punishment for you. You don't want that, do you?”

“N-no…”

Her acknowledgement made known, Lois left with an audible  _ pop _ . Diana struggled to keep herself tight, her butthole gaped from the intrusion, but managed to clamp it shut. Her captor’s strong muscles spun Wonder Woman over before pushing her upright. The black robed woman’s cock stood straight up, twitching slightly in the cool air. Diana couldn't take her eyes off it. The way it stood high, almost reaching her navel, made her itch. It oozed precum; it dribbled down the shaft and to the base. She wanted it inside her. She wanted it so bad.

“Time to earn your keep, Diana. Ride it.”

It only took her a moment to consider. “Y-yes, Lois…” She began to lift up, hovering above the wide cockhead.

Superwoman brought a hand to her ear. “What's that? Did I hear my correct title?”

“Sorry… Mistress…,” she said apologetically as she lowered down. How did she end up here like this? Her memories were already blurring together.

Lois’ wide head entered her canal, pushing her walls aside to make room for the girthy shaft that followed. Diana went slowly, trying to get used to the feeling. Inch by inch she lowered but her rather passive speed irked the well-equipped woman. Her hands grabbed her ‘servant's’ hips and pushed down. Wonder Woman saw stars, her mind thrust into a daze as Lois bottomed out within her. 

“It would seem that I need to take charge, yet still.” She had an annoyed, yet thrilled, look. “Soon enough though, Diana, you'll eagerly drop down onto me. For now, I suppose I should just give you reason to obey and serve me.”

The black clad woman’s strong hands gripped her companion’s hips as she took charge. Lifting and dropping her, Lois threw her hips into the action. Diana bounced rapidly, their flesh colliding with loud  _ slaps _ as Superwoman rammed deep inside her. They were soon both panting, moaning. Lois grunted as she thrusted, her cock being squeezed by strong Amazonian muscles. Such a warm, tight fit, a perfect sleeve she could say. Her crotch was beginning to become covered in juices.

“Damn… you feel so good. So tight and moist.~” She licked her lips. “How's it feel, Diana… to be fucked so good by your enemy? How does it feel to have all that cum inside you while I pound you?”

“I-It feels… amazing! Harder, harder please! I think I'm losing my grip on my rear though…”

“Seems I need a second cock for this job. Nick, dear, I need you,” she yelled out.

Within moments he was walking into the room. His jaw dropped, that was Wonder Woman… naked and exposed. How did she get here? His cheeks flushed red at seeing what was happening, a bulge already forming in his pants and tenting them outwards. Both Amazonian beauties were smacking together, feeling each other in the most intimate of ways.

“Nick, I need you to plug a potential leak. Feel free to do as you please while doing so.~” As she spoke, her hands spread Diana’s cheeks to show off her asshole.

He gulped in anticipation and spared no time in removing his tight pants. His dick sprung free, already throbbing as he approached. He lined up, his head pressing against her tight pucker as it began to ooze precum. Hands joining Lois’ on their guest's hips, he pushed hard. In one shove he bottomed out, warm muscle and flesh surrounding his sensitive shaft. He shuddered for a moment, rolling his hips in pleasure. So tight, so warm! Nick could hardly believe he was balls deep inside Wonder Woman’s ass. He couldn't hold his instincts back any longer than he had.

He began to thrust hard.  _ Slap slap slap slap _ , he smacked into her meaty rear. Her tight ring clamped around him, trying to suck him back in whenever he pulled out. Through her walls he could feel Lois’ girth as it too ruthlessly claimed Diana. Nick felt a different sort of hot wetness, her previously deposited cum surrounded his cock, lubricating his swelling cock. He realized he wasn't the first to use this hole but he didn't mind. 

_ Smacksmacksmacksmack _ , their thrusts synchronized and drifted apart before matching once again. They were all losing themselves, minds going blank as a hunger for sex overtook them. Diana had it most of all, both holes being filled all once. They were so big, so deep inside her. They rubbed together through the membranes between them. 

“O-oh G- _ gah _ Gods...! Fuck me! Fill me with your cum, I want to fill you both cum inside me!” Her words tumbled out amidst heavy gasps.

“You heard her, love, let us oblige her. I want you to cum… twice in that tight ass of hers. Don't stop until you do.”

“Yes,  _ mmuhhhh _ Mistress!”

Nick obeyed and frantically pounded Diana. Her butthole gripped so tight it felt like he couldn't keep going.  _ Slapslapslapslap _ . His pace increased even further until he couldn't take it anymore. Slowing only a bit, ecstasy flooded his mind. His tip delved deep, cum spraying out inside Wonder Woman’s bowels. He never slowed his motions; hot gooey spunk filled what had not already been so. Meanwhile Lois too reached her end, her cum quickly filling all space, inside Diana’s cunt and womb, it was all drowned in seed in seconds. A pair of  _ squelches _ sounded out as cum squirted out from both of her abused holes.  Her mouth hung open, eyes glassy and unfocused. The well-fucked woman trembled as an almighty orgasm wracked her body. Her body went limp as her consciousness faded, collapsing down onto Superwoman.

Nick was under orders, and despite his new ‘partner’ being unable to react, he didn't stop. Her muscles continued to grip him tight, perhaps even tighter. As he had been told, as soon as one orgasm ended another began. He held himself deep, firing as far into her tunnels as he could. Each rope of burning hot, sticky spunk felt like heaven on earth as it left him. His body shook, eyes clamped shut as it washed over him. He panted for breath, his climax dwindling as he weakly tried to thrust into the unconscious woman. Once he was satisfied, he began to leave. With a small  _ pop _ he pulled out. A deep sound, almost like gurgle, sounded from her now gaped asshole. Nick’s wide cock had stretched her muscles, out giving a front row seat as cum burbled out, splattering the sheets. Lois too softened, her dick sliding out of its ‘sheath’, cum rushing out in pursuit. Thick globs of the stuff dripped out of Diana. She still quivered as it flowed from her.

“Ahhh… excellent work, Nick. Maybe I'll give you a reward.~” She licked her lips, her mind swimming with tantalizing ideas. “Though we have a new servant to break in first. She's already willing, we just need a little more from you.”

===========

Diana awoke slowly once again, memories hazy, eyes foggy. The room came into focus. The ceiling loomed above her, but that wasn't the only thing. Lois’ cock hung above her, precum dripping onto her face. The woman hanging above her had a wild look in her eyes, a wild desire. The large, wide head twitched, taut sack tightening in preparation.

“Quite the sleeper, Diana. Before you voice any objections, I need you to… open wide.”

Wonder Woman indeed tried to voice her opinion on the situation but was silenced as a cock entered her mouth when words should have exited. Lois’ grip around the base of her head tightened as she pushed deep into her throat. The black-haired woman groaned in satisfaction as she bottomed out, muscles squeezing down around her. It was tight, moist, the way she liked it best. Her orbs pressed into Diana’s face and already engorged with more cum, ready to fire the hot batter on command. But of course, just blowing her load wasn't enough.

“Ahhh, Diana… Finally putting that beautiful mouth of yours to… ugh... proper use!”

Grip secure, she began to thrust. Fast. Diana’s throat made the perfect sleeve as she rubbed back and forth inside her soft opening. Wonder Woman herself already felt her mind going hazy, her face being roughly fucked. Her saliva coated the cock that delved into her, running over her cheeks as it pulled out. The large, orbs smacked into her face with each powerful push, heat beating off of them. Her mind was already blank. Was this the power of the lasso and that gas? It wasn't so bad…

“How is it, Diana? Having my meaty cock stretch your throat? I bet you're hungry, how about some freshly squeezed vanilla cream? It's rich, thick, and hot just how you like it.”

Lois grunted with every thrust, loud  _ slaps _ accompanying them as her balls bumped against her dazed partner. Each one was amazing, muscles rippling, squeezing, and pulling. Warm, sticky saliva coated her shaft, and even part of her sack. She could feel release approaching and fast. With one last deep dive, she let loose. A torrent of cum fired from her tip, injected straight into Diana’s empty stomach. It wouldn't be empty for long though, the stream of sticky spunk trailed on and on. Diana moaned weakly as the hot goo filled her belly. It stuck to her esophagus as it fired down into her. The cock on her throat pulsed in rhythm until nothing was left. Lois didn't pull out, her dick still hard, ready for another round.

She turned her head to the young man who watched from the side of the bed in awe. His cock stood hard, but he dared not touch it unless ordered to. “Nick, dear, come over here and give me a hand. I need a little filling myself, you see.~” She lifted up slightly, exposing her dripping pussy to him.

“Yes, Mistress!” He was excited to fulfill his urges and quickly climbed onto the bed. His head stood strong, lined up with her opening. He rubbed his head against her folds, quivering at the feeling of her flesh brushing against him.

“Just fuck me already, Nick,” she growled at him. “Stick it in my tight cunt!”

He obliged. In one powerful thrust that even surprised Lois, he went balls deep. His head momentarily smacked into her prostate, a bit of cum jetting out into Wonder Woman’s throat. She'd always thought her servant was the right size, but today he was the perfect fit for her. Not one to delay, Lois began to fuck Diana’s mouth once more. With long hard strokes she plunged in and out, all the while she received the same. Nick gripped Superwoman’s hips, going as hard as he could despite the strength at which her muscles squeezed down around him. He always loved every inch of her, his head pushing and stretching her walls as he made use of her to find the release he wanted. Juices gradually dripped down from Lois’ opening, eventually trailing down her own cock and onto Diana’s face.

She offered no resistance as her throat was used to the delight of who was once her enemy. There was a pleasure to it, getting treated as a toy by this woman. Having a throbbing, warm dick pushed down her throat. Her belly getting load after load of thick cum. No wonder the young man had never left, this was paradise. She could feel him push into Lois as she bottomed out inside her. Small dribbles of juice, pulled out by their love making, made it to the pinned woman. Her body quivered as it dripped onto her, her own desires had jealous for what Superwoman was getting. Alternating slaps and grunts filled the air once again. Lois and Nick had little in their heads other than raw lust.

“O-oh, fuck me Nick! You going to cum? Cum in me, I want that stuff to fill me up!”

They were both close, on the edge, and Lois would finish first. Once again she plunged deep, cum flowing out and into Diana’s belly. The black clad woman moaned loudly as her balls drew tight, muscles pulsing. She clamped down hard on Nick, driving him over the brink. He pushed in hard, almost toppling her, their balls touching as he came. Her womb overflowed with cum almost instantly, he was dumping all he could into a single load. It filled every crevice and corner, eventually rushing back the way it came. The gooey fluid  _ squelched _ out from around Nick’s shaft, rolling down and over Lois’ tight sack. The heat made her jump and a second orgasm overlapped her first. A second dams worth of cum began to fire from her, Diana’s eyes going wide as she felt her stomach fill at an astounding rate. The flow was too fast for such thick seed, and eventually followed Nick’s example, rushing back the way it came. Cum spurted out from around her lips, trying to find the path of least resistance. It would find it as a bit of the hot spunk squirted out of her nostrils, sticking to the pair of orbs that rested against her face; her entire passageway was filled with Lois’ jizz. Her eyes dulled as her mind faded, the intruding cock pumping the last of its package into her stomach.

Lois let out a long breath as her twin climaxes ended. Nick too was shuddering a bit from his own. She pulled out of Diana with a long, wet  _ schlick _ . Her shaft was coated in strands of cum. As her own intruder left, she felt the seed implanted in her roll out slowly it large, sticky wads. They rolled down and fell onto Wonder Woman’s face. It clung tightly to her cheeks and lips. Subconsciously, her tongue poked at it, pulling in bits to taste. Lois sighed in satisfaction. 

“Excellent performance once more, Nick. Come around to my front, I need a little taste and so does our guest here.” She rotated, now perpendicular with Wonder Woman. Her shaft, still coated in her cum, hung over top of the woman’s mouth. “Time to earn your keep, Diana. Give me a good cleaning and you'll be rewarded.”

Nick stood, and walked to her front, cock rock solid. Lois wrapped a hand around his shaft and began to stroke, licking his tip with her smooth tongue. Diana, delirious, obeyed as well. Her mouth opened wide, she wrapped her lips around the thick shaft that hovered above her. Both women groaned weakly at the taste, the feeling of it in their mouths.

Nick couldn't help but curl his toes at the feeling of her tongue lapping at his sensitive head. It traced around his crown, sliding along his shaft. The way her hand tightly gripped his base as she licked him all over sent shivers up his spine. She began to stroke gently, to guess dancing across his flesh. It felt amazing, like always. One of her hands migrated to his balls, massaging and kneading them while her mouth continued to work over him. Lois clearly hungered for what they stored, and she'd have it soon enough; Nick was beginning to feel pressure building inside him.

She wasn't the only one though; the still dazed Diana licked and sucked at the thick shaft laying across her lips. Wonder Woman groaned, her mind fuzzy, as she lapped off the cum that stuck to Lois’ cock. The creamy goo was somehow addicting, she wanted more with every bit she tasted. Lois couldn't help but thrust a bit, her dick sliding back and forth between Diana’s lips. Her tongue eagerly tried to get more and more as it smeared across her mouth. She was a bit saddened as Superwoman lifted away from her reach.

“Don't forget, Wonder Slut, you got me dirty here.” Lois’ balls hung over top her mouth, bits of cum stuck to the woman’s sack. “You're hungry, aren't you? Then have a good taste...~”

Diana spared any hesitation and began to lick up the spunk. Her tongue ran all along her smooth sack as Superwoman lowered a hand and began to stroke herself. Both her and Nick were close, and she decided to give him a similar treatment. While Wonder Woman was sucking on her jewels, Lois too began to suckle on Nick’s. Her other hand, which had been massaging him, went about stroking him while she licked at his smooth sack. He gritted his teeth, overwhelming pleasure coursing through him as her powerful hand rubbed against him, her warm, moist mouth enveloping his balls. She could feel him tensing up.

“You wanna cum, Nick? I do too, let's cum together. I'm real thirsty, so is Diana here.~” She brought her mouth back to his tip, gently licking the underside of his sensitive crown, mouth wide open. “Open up, Diana, I've got a treat for you. Well, that depends on how much you want it.~”

Wonder Woman didn't want to let go of Lois’ balls, they were somehow addicting. “I want you to fill my mouth… I'm addicted to it… It's so rich and creamy...” 

“Mmm... well open up then, you'll get a taste soon enough. I just need a little of Nick’s sauce. Cum for me Nick, give me your sperm!”

She was stroking him so fast, the sound of wet skin rubbing together and low moans filled the room. He let out one last groan as he laced his fingers around Lois’ head and stuck his tip into her mouth. As she teased the bottom of his cock, it felt like an explosion in his body as he came. His thick cream permeated Lois’ mouth, the magnificent flavor covering her tongue. She felt herself losing focus, the taste of his cum pushing her over the edge. Her body tensing as well, Superwoman began to cum. Diana began to fill her mouth full with the viscous spunk, as Lois hers. It was delicious, it made her quiver in delight as ropes of cum filled her. A small orgasm shot through her spine, she moaned weakly all the while. Both women basked in the glow, Nick joining them as well as Lois’ sucking brought out another small climax.

Both ladies relished having their mouths filled, though only partially. Nick and Lois were both rather drained. As their orgasms came to an end, Superwoman broke free from both him and Diana. She quickly bent down, pulling Wonder Woman up to her mouth, and pushed her lips apart with her tongue. Lois pushed the cum in her mouth into Diana’s, the combined loads of cum swirling together. Their tongues rubbed together, both groaning in pleasure as the tasted the mixture of spunk. As the glow left Lois she pushed the seed down Diana’s throat, swallowing in big gulps. Superwoman claimed a bit for herself, giving a muffled, breathy moan while drinking it down.

Diana was overwhelmed, and soon slipped from consciousness. Her eyes rolled back a moment before her lids shut around them. Nick fell backwards onto his rear, exhausted. Lois stood, licking the leftover seed from her lips, satisfied. No doubt Wonder Woman would now be a willing servant, and alongside having Nick, she was pleased. She had quite the quarry. The fun wasn't over yet either, Lois had more planned for when Diana awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	6. Super Ladies (Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3 of the final chapter.

Written by Shivern

 

Diana awoke with a jolt. Her eyes gazed at the ceiling, a pair of faces looming over her. Lois, her nemesis often known as Superwoman, smirked while her servant Nick watched with lust in his eyes. The memories of what had happened flooded back into her upon seeing them. For a moment she felt revolted, but it soon gave way to a burning heat that began to build in her body. It made her cheeks flush a deep red. 

“Enjoy your nap, Diana? We were going to continue without you but… I figured you'd want in. You did enjoy all of that, didn't you?” Lois was jabbing at her pride with each sentence. Diana wouldn't admit it verbally, she simply nodded, but she had enjoyed it immensely. 

Nick was the next to speak. “What would you like next, Mistress?”

Superwoman hummed to herself in thought, tapping her cheek with her index finger. “I have something in mind… Nick, sit on the edge of the bed, Diana stand in front of him.”

He complied immediately, Wonder Woman waited a few seconds but ultimately gave in. Her shapely curves were very prominent as she nervously waited, Lois walking around behind her. Nick stared at her body, her breasts, her hips and thighs, her privates. He still sported a stiff cock. His mistress had been toying with him during Diana’s sleep, with her hands and tongue. She hadn't allowed him to cum, and his lust was now wildly apparent. Both he and the new servant were pulled from thought as Lois bent Diana over, her face almost pushed into his groin. At the same time, she felt something firm and warm pressing into her butt. No doubt it was Lois’ new ‘package’.

“Nick, dear, do take charge with her. She is new, after all, and needs a firm hand or two to be shown how things work. Use her however you please, I will be doing the same.”

Nick’s hand gripped the back of her head, guiding it down to his cock. A small dribble of precum came from his tip, trailing down his throbbing shaft. He began to push her closer and closer, aiming her mouth towards his head. She instinctively opened her mouth, tongue outstretched to receive him. He eased her down onto him, gradually pushing deeper into her mouth. Nick groaned in pleasure as her warm, moist maw enveloped him. That wasn't enough to sate him though, and continued to push even as he rubbed at the back of her mouth. Her throat eventually gave and he sank all the way into her, groaning once more as her muscles squeezed down around him. Just thinking of where he was, balls deep in Wonder Woman's throat, made him shudder in excitement. And all the while he was beginning to enjoy himself, Diana felt something warm brushing against her folds.

Lois rubbed against her newfound servant's privates, enjoying the feeling of their flesh touching in a most intimate of ways. But her master wasn't the most patient of sorts. Proving herself once more to lack the gentile nature that her male servant did, Superwoman lined herself up and plunged deep inside Diana’s wet hole in one strong thrust. The force pushed Wonder Woman all the way down onto Nick, his cock pushing again deep inside her throat. It was a sudden, rough action and had hurt a small bit, but Diana couldn't help but feel excited beyond words. She itched. Itched to be fucked and used. And while she couldn't voice her desires, Nick’s thick shaft was stretching her jaw, plugging her mouth, she wouldn't need to.

“Ohhhh… Diana… you always feel so good. So damn tight,” she exclaimed, slapping her companion’s butt. “Nick and I are going to make you mine, you'll never want to leave after today.”

Lois, of course, was the one to start first and she started hard. She thrust in and out with long, powerful strokes. Each push in ended with a loud  _ slap _ as their flesh collided, thighs against ass and even her balls smacking into Wonder Woman's cunt, then a long wet _ schlick  _ as she pulled out once more. Diana saw stars, dazed by the immense pleasure. Every time Superwoman bottomed out, it pushed her down onto Nick. Every time she pulled out, it dragged her backwards slightly, pulling her off of him. Once Nick started, it would then be a proper spit roast. It didn't take him long to join in either.

Using both hands, he began to guide and push Diana along his shaft. He grunted softly as he pushed deep, her muscles pulling and squeezing him. Trails of saliva coated and bridged across his crotch as he pulled her away. He was in awe of how nice it was, no wonder his mistress had made so much use of her mouth before. All of Lois’ earlier teasing had made him impatient though, and he began to pick up the pace. His rhythm differed slightly from Superwoman’s; sometimes it was in time, sometimes it alternated. He wasn't so much as guiding her as he was thrusting into her, making her mouth but another hole for his use. Every orifice of hers was the same, perfect combination. Hot, wet, and an unyielding tightness. 

“Mistress, watching your beautiful figure thrusting into her makes me so hard it hurts.”

“Oh, Nick, your flattery will get you everywhere. Just wait until later.~”

Both of them went at it, making free use of Diana’s holes. Grunts and moans, the slapping of flesh, and wet, moist sounds filled through room. Wonder Woman was mostly silent, making small sounds of pleasure as she was penetrated from both ends. Most of the noises came from Lois and Nick, both lost to their lust. His cock pushed down her throat over and over, hers stretched and pushed her pussy to its limits. It wouldn't be long before they pumped her fully of their sperm.

“ _ Ugh _ … Nick, dear, are you  _ uhh _ close? Let's cum together, fill this slut full.”

“Oh, yes, Mistress…! Can't  _ urgh _ wait!”

They both frantically pistoned their hips, balls slapping against Diana’s body. Simultaneously, they felt that familiar jolt fire up their spins. Pushing as deep as they could go, they came hard. Lois grunted loudly as she fired deep into her servant's womb. Her hot spunk filled every inch, and rushed back to the entrance as it all ran out of room. The warm goo squirted out from around her dick with a loud  _ squelch _ . She sighed in relief as her pent-up stress, among other things, left her. Superwoman watched in awe as her other servant came. Nick’s mouth hung open as his cum flooded Diana’s throat, weakly thrusting in time. Wonder Woman gave a muffled moan as his seed filled her stomach. It was so thick and creamy, clinging to her throat as it squeezed down around his cock.  _ Gluck, gluck, gluck _ , she clamped down as hard as she could, muscles rippling. He didn't want to just fill her belly and pulled out. 

Strings of saliva bridged the space between her face and his dick as he began to rapidly stroke. Another orgasm shot through him, ropes of cum firing out onto her beautiful face. Diana held her mouth open, tongue outstretched to catch any of his tasty sperm Thick strands of seed coated her face, covering her cheeks and nose, lips and chin. It felt like it would never end, he continued to frost her face until it finally petered off. He squeezed the last few ropes of cum out into her mouth. Diana shuddered, relishing in the feeling of cum covering her face. It was so hot, sticky, its taste filled her mouth as she rolled it around with her tongue before gulping it down to join the rest of his delicious cum. She began to scoop and push it into her mouth, mixing it around with her saliva. All the while, Nick absent-mindedly rubbed his still erect shaft against her face, her hot huffed breath buffeting his balls. Precum still leaked from his tip and onto her face.

Lois pulled out, cum running down Diana’s leg. “Still want to have a go with that pretty mouth of hers, Nick?” He nodded silently, continuing to rub against Wonder Woman. “Well then, time to earn your keep again, Diana. We can't always take charge, after all. Service Nick, get that thick, tasty cum out of his aching jewels without using your hands. You can eat what you earn.~”

Diana, finally finished eating what had been stuck to her face, was a bit nervous. She didn't want to displease them. Sticking out her tongue, she gingerly licked at his head. Nick sucked in a gasp, he was still so sensitive and it felt so good. Her tongue swirled around his crown, following the edge. She looked up eagerly at Nick, looking for approval. He was almost lost to it already, eyes unfocused. It was certainly a rush for him, Wonder Woman was servicing  _ him _ , he was so stiff it hurt. Diana followed along the bottom of his shaft, all the way up to his tip where she teased at his opening. He sucked in another quick breath in response.

Diana moved to his base, licking his ballsack. She could feel herself getting wetter just thinking about what was inside. Inside those plump, juicy orbs. Her lips pulled in one of his balls, sucking and playfully squeezing. Nick groaned loudly. His verbal approval goaded her on, she opened wide and took in his whole pouch. Diana sucked, making loud wet  _ smacks _ . Her tongue wrapped around him, almost like a snake, trying to squeeze him tight. Wonder Woman continued until she felt something wet dripping onto her. His cock was like a small fountain, precum streamed from his tip and dripped down onto her. Balls freed, Diana moved back up from his base. She locked her lips around the rim of his head, licking and sucking, lapping up his delicious precum as it oozed out. Her tongue rubbed the bottom of his head, something she'd seen Lois do, and was pleasantly surprised as even more pre began to flow. Diana continued to coax it from him until he was squirming in pleasure. 

“My, my… look at you go, Diana. You really are becoming one slutty cocksucker. Your display makes me jealous almost, but you still have a ways to go until you're perfect.”

Lois smirked, she was learning fast but was still too hesitant. Wonder Woman let out a surprised peep as her master gripped her head and began to force her down onto him. His wide head pushed at the back of his mouth, resistance preventing him from going further. Superwoman continued to press down until her throat gave way. Nick’s shaft and head began to spread her throat wide, bullying their way deeper until her lips met the base of his dick. Her eyes rolled up for a moment, the feeling of a throbbing hot cock stretching her esophagus, it was getting to her. Lois, not giving her a single moment to adjust, began to push and pull. She made Diana’s head bop up and down, his thick shaft sliding in and out of her throat. The plugged-up woman moaned in pleasure, wet moist sounds escaping her.  _ Glekk, glrkhh _ .

“Wow, Diana, you're a pro already; you’re sucking that cock so hungrily.~” Her words would have once stung the Amazonian’s pride, but she felt glee at being praised. “Now clamp down around him, use those muscles. Think of all that cum in his tasty balls, all that cum he could pump down into your stomach. So hot and thick; earn that cum, my slutty Diana.”

Lois began to get rough, forcing her down. faster and faster. Nick’s cock was pushing her limits, her muscles tried squeezing harder, rippling along his skin. He groaned, it was so damn tight, it was unbelievable. Ever faster she went, her face pushing into his balls as he went his deepest. Saliva rolled from her mouth, costing his groin in the fluid. It was too much, he couldn't control it anymore. As Diana was pulled back, Nick’s hands gripped her head and wrested control from Lois. In one large, strong thrust he bottomed out, balls slapping into her chin. He grunted as he came.

“Oooh, how’s that sleeve feel, Nick? Like it was made for you?”

“It’s so perfectly tight! Makes me want to cum in her over and over again…! May… I keep her as a ‘servant’ of my own when you're not around?”

“Oh, yes, Nick. In fact, I encourage it. And I don't think the Princess will mind letting you have her way with you or sucking you dry, should you give the word.” Lois’ words gave Diana some excitement. She would effectively have two master, she'd do her best to please them both. “Now, pump her full of cum, fill her belly.  Give that slut what she wants, inject it right down into her!~”

Nick was more than happy to comply as long strands of sticky sperm fired from his tip. The clung to Diana’s throat and slowly rolled down to her belly. Her muscles rippled, pulling at him, trying to milk him of all he had.  _ Glukk, glukk, glukk _ . He gritted his teeth, eyes clamped shut, thrusting weakly in time with the contractions of his muscles. The cum kept coming, he kept painting Diana’s insides white. She groaned in pleasure, stomach filling with delicious, creamy spunk. Slowly, his high began to end, the last of his load oozing out into her esophagus. He pulled out with a long, loud, obscene  _ schlick _ . Saliva and small amount of cum clung to him, bridging back to her face. He rubbed it back onto her face, cock pushing into her cheek. Diana fell into his groin, too weak to stand. Her hot, musty breath flowed over his cock as she licked at the remnants of his cum that still stuck to him.

“How becoming of you, Diana,” Lois taunted, bending down next to her. “Why don't you make room for me, I want a taste too…~”

The lasso, though no longer around him, had given him almost unending reserves. A torturous but pleasurable side effect. As Lois began to glide her tongue along the left, Diana joined in from the right. Both of their mouths trailed up and down his shaft, they synchronized their movements. They would both tease his head, both of their mouths kissing and licking at his sensitive tip. As they met in the middle they would sandwich around his member, their lips and tongues connecting. The two women were making out, his dick caught between them. They noisily slurped, smacking their lips against his flesh while trying to get to each other. Nick’s muscles pulled tight, arms and legs stiff from the unparalleled experience he was having. He was left groaning as the two ladies moaned into him, saliva coating his crotch as their mouths covered every inch of his flesh.

“Oh.... ladies, at this rate you're going to make me cum any second now…,” he mumbled as he placed his hands on their heads.

“Please do, Nick, cover us with that cum of yours,~” Lois said, her voice smooth as silk.

“Mmm, I want to taste it, feel it all over my face again,~” Diana moaned, goading him ever closer.

Lois locked eyes with her female servant. “Shall we, Diana?”

“Oh, yes, most definitely,” she responded.

They started to speed up. Their hands ran up and down his thighs as their mouths teased at his flesh. The two took turns lapping up his ever increasing flow of precum, playing with his tip to coax at ever more. Both women would nuzzle in close, sucking on his aching balls, both moaning anxiously for what they stored. His toes and fingers curled, and the women could tell his was tensing up in preparation for the inevitable end. Lois and Diana backed off and went after his head, well aware of his weakness. Their tongues danced about, gliding over and around his ever more sensitive crown, teasing his opening. He couldn't help but moan himself, two beautiful Amazonians were servicing him, begging for his cum. Who would he be to ignore their pleas? As they played with him, he could feel it coming, the wall coming undone.

“ _ Ughh  _ ladies, your treat is coming, better eat up!” He pulled them away, or at least tried to.

Lois and Diana, two of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, continued to lap and kiss harder than before. They moaned loudly, obviously hungry for what was to come. He squirmed, trying to push them off for even a brief respite before his orgasm would have taken over. Nick grunted loudly, eyes barely able to focus as his climax came. Sticky, thick ropes of cum shot from his tip, splattering across their faces. He tried to aim amidst his orgasm, covering both their faces his hot spunk. They groaned, their hunger temporarily sated as their faces became the targets of his seed, milky white strands of it laying out across their skin. The women never stopped, still panting and kissing each other with Nick stuck between them. Their tongues lapped and lciked at his incredibly sensitive head, as if possessed with hunger as yet another orgasm overlapped his current. His muscles were giving out, but they held him up with strong arms. The gooey fluid covered their mouths and cheeks; powerful shots made it across their foreheads and into their hair. It was beginning to look like a cannon had blasted them with his warm cum. He had lost focus, eyes held shut, as his climax finally slowed and ceased.

Opening them, he almost got hard again just by gazing upon the two women. Their faces had been thoroughly glazed with his sticky seed. Their mouths too had been generously filled, both panting with heavy breath as they finally got a taste. No sooner had they turned to look at each other they began to kiss. He could see them swapping his cum between their tongues, liking each other clean. The Amazonians lust was unending, they held each other's heads moaning loudly as they both devoured his viscous sperm. Lois would tilt Diana’s head up, opening her own mouth to let wads of cum roll out and into her companion’s. In turn, Wonder Woman would lock lips, tongue pushing it back into her once nemesis’ mouth. They slowly drank it all down, faces cleaned, bodies quivering in pleasure. Yet even after all that, they didn't stop.

Diana began to push Lois over, pussy hovering over top her face. “Mistress, please taste me, I want to feel your mouth on my cunt. Make me cum with your tongue!” Her voice was filled with lustful desperation.

“Ooh! I don't see why not, you've been a good girl.” Lois wrapped her arms around her servant's thighs, pulling her down close. She was already lapping at her folds with her tongue. “ _ Mmm _ . Give me a taste of your nectar, Diana, I want to know your flavor!~”

Loud wet, sounds came from underneath Wonder Woman as their master pushed aside her folds and dove in deep with her tongue. Diana was left moaning, squirming about as the pliable muscle twisted and turned inside her. Nick could feel himself harden up from watching the erotic display, throbbing almost painfully. He didn't want to be left out, and worked his way over to his mistress’ legs. He had almost forgotten about her cock, still rock hard, dripping with precum, and no doubt it too was throbbing. The temporary gift of an artifact, it was fully functioning and Nick found himself oddly attracted to its presence. Of course, underneath her coin purse was her pussy, dripping wet and eager for anything to enter. Lifting her legs slightly, he shimmied in close, his head brushing against her opening. Lois hadn't noticed, she was too busy tasting her other servant but she wouldn't object to a good fucking. Lined up and ready, Nick thrusted in one, strong movement. Lois almost screamed in pleasure as his cock stretched her tight walls to their limits.

“Oh Gods, Nick, you're so big. I want it rough while I get a taste of this woman, I just can't take it anymore.”

Nick was more than happy to oblige and glean to pump in and out of her. His wide head rubbed against her walls, forcing a path as he moved back and forth. No matter how many times he got inside her, it was always amazing. By now he had memorized the folds, bumps, and contours of her moist, tight cunt. Her muscles, evidence of her heritage, rippled like waves around him as if to try to milk him. Nick had to grow hard and rough, it was like her body was begging him. His body slapped against hers, her fit but plush curves rippling with each impact. Her cock, still oozing pre, bumped against him occasionally, bobbing up and down with his thrusts. Her tight sack rested atop his shaft, pushing into his stomach with each deep dive into her. He could feel her lust.

Diana meanwhile was lost to her own pleasure. Lois’ tongue had wriggled in deep, pushing and prodding in all the right places. She moaned loudly, hands wrapped around her mistress, trying desperately to pull her deeper. Her nether were coated in saliva while Superwoman’s face was covered with sticky juices. Lois grunted, lapping up the nectar that dribbled out. She could feel Diana’s muscles wrapping around her tightly, no doubt she was close. 

“Getting close aren't you, Diana?” She gave an affirmative grunt in response. “Then cum for me my servant, give me a taste of your honey! I want it all over my mouth and tongue.~”

Her mistress pushed in as deep as she could go, forcing herself in and out rapidly. Wonder Woman couldn't take it, her body tensed up, muscles wildly contracting around the intruding muscle inside her. Diana grabbed her lover’s head, pulling on her hair to pull her close. Hot juices squirted from her canal, splattering Lois’ smothered face, filling her mouth. The taste was distant, but highly erotic. She couldn't get enough of it, drinking it down as much as she could. Nick couldn't help but watch in awe.

He too knew it was his time. Lifting her legs, he hammered in at a rapid-fire pace. Each thrust smacked against Lois’ prostate, small spurts of precum firing out onto her stomach. Nick could feel it coming, he wanted to cum right here and now, but he wanted to impress his mistress. He pulled out, laying his cock across Superwoman’s. She was larger than him, he had figured as much but now knew. Yet that only fueled his lust. Wrapping his hand around both of their cocks he began to both thrust and stroke. Their flesh was soon slickened with their combined streams of pre, loud  _ schlicks  _ of wet skin rubbing together. He could feel her beginning to tighten up, as was he.

“Let's cum together, Mistress. Let's cover your stomach with our seed.”

She could offer no response other than a high pitched moan as she took the first jump into ecstasy. Her body spasmed, hips bucking. Nick’s stroking grew irregular and hasty as he too felt his orgasm approach. Both of them joined together in rapturous bliss, as their cum ejected in unison. Thick, gooey strands of cum began to cover Lois’ stomach. The hot, sticky seed pooled in her navel; milky white spunk painting all around. Nick could feel the tensing of her muscles through his cock, feel it all rush out, as their hard shafts rubbed together. In the throes of the moment, Superwoman clutched their cocks alongside him, adding her own hasty strokes to his. Her movements were jittery, broken, lacking focus. They held themselves together with strong hands, thrusting weakly in time with their spasms. His tongue hung from his mouth as he lost focus.

Diana was finally ending her climax, a few shots of her nectar filling Superwoman’s open mouth. The flavor, warmth of the honey, and the burning hot cum on her chest pushed her over the edge again. This time her seed shot out like a cannon, painting her breasts with pearly white goo. Her servant, always one to please his master, saw her once again blanking out. A particularly strong shot coated her left nipple white. Nick couldn’t help it, like a buzzing in his brain, he couldn’t control himself. He bent down, popping her glazed mound into his mouth, his hand gripping her other breast. Teasing her with his tongue, he couldn't help but admit her cum tasted good. His groping, and the warmth her body covered in cum, was more than she could have had imagined. She groaned something incoherent before passing out, even while still amidst her waning climax. Nick fell backwards, watching once more in awe as a few more spurts of cum joined the small pool on her belly. Lois went limp, covered in jizz and female juices.

Diana giggled, pleased but far from sated. She turned to Nick, hunger in her eyes. “Oh, Nick, you wanted to use me, didn’t you,” she begged.  “I want you inside my pussy, filling me with you hot, tasty spunk. Will you do that for me?~”

“Well, I don't see why not,” he said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Diana, leaving no time for thought, pounced Nick. She pinned him down onto the bed, hand holding his head, locking her lips with his. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, twisting and turning. It was learning all it could about him. His eyes went wide as he felt her other hand grab hold of his now aching penis. He didn't have much left in him, but Diana made it evident she wanted everything he had remaining as she lifted her hips and pushed herself down on top of him. Nick groaned as her warm, wet cunt enveloped him; her muscles squeezed down on him almost rhythmically.  _ Slap, slap, slap, slap _ . Wonder Woman began to almost hypnotically bounce on him, breasts pushing into his chest, mouth still under siege by her tongue. 

Everything was still save her hips and her invading muscle. He groaned, almost in protest. Somehow everything was better than the last, and this moment was no exception. Deep down, he could feel it; he was going to cum soon. Her thick hips bumping into him over and over, Amazonian muscles clamping down on him like a vice, her warm tongue pushing around in his mouth as if to mark it's territory. She was trying to claim him for her own in a lust fueled impulse. Just as he was hitting the top, about to come down, Diana let out a peep of surprise as she was pulled away from his face. Lois stood next to them, her cock raging hard.

“Thought you could take him for your own? I don't mind some mingling of singles, but don't be trying to hustle in on him,” she growled seductively. Her throbbing shaft slapped into Diana’s face, leaking precum onto her. The servant felt delirious with her master’s scepter so close to her. “Nick is mine and you are mine, I'll make use of you as I please. Now open wide, I need a sleeve for this puppy.”

The moment her lips parted, Diana had her mouth and throat spread wide by Lois’ cock. Her master’s thick head forced it's way to the back of her mouth, broke any resistance she had, and plunged down her esophagus. Superwoman give a few small pistons with her hips, playfully stretching out her servant.  _ Glukk, gleck _ . Diana tried to tighten down around the invading phallus, muscles rippling. She aimed to please her mistress the best she could

“I've said it before, but you're just the perfect sleeve for me. But don't forget about Nick, my dear, finish what you started,” she cooed, pointing a finger towards her other servant. “Just don't mind me, pretend I'm not here; I'm going to simply be using my property.”

It was hard to pretend she wasn't there as her master began to thrust roughly into her mouth. Diana offered no resistance, the constant rubbing felt quite nice, and went back to her task. Nick couldn't take his eyes off of them, his angle gave him a unique perspective on the erotic display. His hands gripped Wonder Woman's hips.l, helping her get back into the motion. They all bobbed together, Diana taking a cock from both ends. She groaned and mumbled incoherently, her mouth too full of meat to understand. Lois’ balls slapped against her face, saliva dripping down from her mouth and sticking to them. Nick’s thick member stretched her out, pushing all the right buttons whenever it bottomed out inside her. Soon she would be the one to cum, and no doubt she'd take them all with her.

But to both their surprise, Lois began to show the signs first. Her strong, determined thrusts down Diana’s throat were degrading. She was growing sloppy, raw lust was all that kept her going. Saliva covered her crotch, desire burning in her eyes as the focused in on her quarry. Groaning loudly, she pulled from her servant's throat with a long wet  _ schlick _ . Superwoman began to clumsily stroke herself, breathing heavily. 

“Oh, fuck, open that pretty mouth, my Wonder Whore. Be a good girl and drink your milk, it'll  _ huahhh _ make you big and strong…!”

No sooner had her words left her, Lois’ body began to shake slightly. She moaned loudly, bringing her dick up to Diana’s mouth and outstretched tongue. Her jerking grew ever more hasty as thick strands of cum left her for Wonder Woman’s warm maw. Her servant quivered as the rich cream laid itself out over her tongue in sticky ropes. The occasional outlier smattered across her lips, giving the look of a ‘cum blasted’ woman. It was a taste she would never get used to; amazing in every way yet indescribable. A few bits splattered off her face, landing on Nick’s lips below. He felt compelled to lick it up; the taste was undeniably fantastic. The flavor was all Diana needed, her body too began to spasm as she greedily swallowed it all, muscles clenching tight from head to toe. Her Amazonian strength was a vice on Nick’s swollen, aching cock. He tried to thrust, but couldn't under her hold as he too embraced his climax. Within seconds he was painting his fellow servant's womb white while his crotch was covered in a rush of hot fluids that squirted out from around his cock. The two hot fluids intermixed, enveloping his shaft as it made its way out. It flooded her an instant after that, oozing out around his base with a loud  _ squelch _ . 

Both servants’ mouths hung open, eyes rolling back before closing. For a few seconds they held that position before falling backwards onto the bed unconscious. Lois hummed to herself, a bit bemused by their sudden fainting. Though to be sure, if they could keep up with her sex drive, that would be cause for suspicion. She simply went about cleaning up. Scooping the cum from her and Diana’s body, licking at Nick’s cock, probing Wonder Woman’s dripping pussy. Kneading her servant’s member, she coaxed out the last of his cum, all the while sucking on him like a straw. Satisfied she’d drained him dry, she massaged her own deflating dick, large wads of seed oozed out into her hand. Eagerly she swallowed it up, humming in pleasure. Such a wonderful taste it all had. As she finished up she couldn't help but get a bit ‘excited’ for what they'd do when they awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	7. Super Ladies (Part 3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the series! Hope you all enjoyed the ride!
> 
> Brief 'futa on male' at the end, be warned.

How was she always so tight? Nick couldn't wait any longer, her tight butt clenched down around him with a steel grip. With a few last futile thrusts he came deep inside Diana's rear. He groaned in relief as he emptied himself out inside her. Wonder Woman herself gave a muffled moan, her body laid back on the bed, her face smothered by Lois’ posterior. Diana had been fervently servicing Superwoman, but found herself unable to as she came alongside her ‘coworker’. Her body shook happily as hot, gooey spunk filled her intestines. She could feel it traveling deeper and deeper until the resistance was too great. Instead, it began to squirt weakly out from around Nick’s cock, oozing down her butt and onto the sheets. To him, it felt like his orgasm would never end, but it slowly dwindled with time. Both felt weak as they basked in their afterglow, Nick needing to put his arms on the bed lest he fall over. However, Lois wasn’t as amused.

“Diana, I told you to service me first. I can’t be having you disobeying me, so I’m going to have to punish you” She wasn’t truly angry, but Wonder Woman felt bad all the same. “Nick, dear, please lie down. Diana, you know what to do.~”

He wasted no time in doing as asked. Nick pulled out, a long  _ schlick _ following his cock as well as a thick string of cum. The male servant laid back, grinning a bit as Diana rolled over on top of him. Her breasts pressed against him as she gave him a lustful kiss, breaking only to come down onto him. The lasso’s permanent effect had increased his sex drive, his vitality forever enriched. The women were ever appreciative of this, and the woman over top of him made it clear. The way her muscles clenched, rippling around his flesh, was evidence enough. Diana leaned up, preparing to begin her bouncing motion but was forced back down.

“Sorry, Nick.~” Lois’s voice was sultry, smooth. “You may need to do a bit of work on your end, but I need a piece of this ass for myself. You even did me the honor of lubing it up for me!”

Superwoman gave her servant little time to prepare herself. She briefly pressed against her butthole before plunging deep inside. Diana let out a deep sigh of pleasure as Superwoman’s thick cock stretched her out. Slickened by the still warm cum, Lois hilted with ease. She reveled in the feeling of the sticky fluid surrounding her. It was perfect, nice and thick. 

“By the Goddess, that's hot…,” she murmured.

Their ‘boss’ wasted little time and began to thrust hastily. Loud slapping echoed in the room, as well as the womens’ moans. Nick could feel his mistress’ impressive girth through Diana’s walls. With each thrust, he could feel her cockhead moving, stretching out his ‘coworker’.

He wasn’t satisfied with just laying back and watching, Nick wanted a piece of the action. Taking a strong grip on Wonder Woman’s curvy hips, he began to thrust up and into her dripping wet pussy. He joined his rhythm with Lois, moving in tandem as the both pushed deep inside Diana’s holes. Having Superwoman moving parallel to him brought an unbelieveable amount of pleasure, it made it all the tighter of a fit and he swore he could feel her heartbeat. They thrusted faster and faster, spurred by their lust.

“ _ Huaah _ … how’s it feel, Diana? To be filled from both sides at once?” Lois words were whispered out slowly, sensually. Her penetrated servant quivered just at hearing her voice.

“It…  _ mmmm _ ... it’s perfect! I love...  _ guaaah _ ... being able to serve!!”

“Mmm, and what else do you want? You want to be filled to the brim by a certain something, hmm? You better beg.~”

Diana had an eagerly joyous look, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she was pounded by both ends. “Yeees…! Cum inside me, I want to feel your sperm fill me…!

Nick and Superwoman rode the line until the couldn’t hold it back any longer. They grunted loudly, delving as deep as the could. The two reached climax together, coming together over Diana’s shoulder into a kiss. Their tongues crossed and entwined as their hot, thick cum filled their mutual friend. She in turned began to shake gently in pleasure as the sticky batter filled her to the brim in mere seconds. Her muscles spasmed and clenched tighter, squeezing, trying to subconsciously milk the two of all they had. Diana’s tight muscles, evidence of her heritage and training, forced them into a second orgasm. Lois and her servant’s mouths hung open, kiss broken by raw ecstasy, eyes rolling back before clenching shut as another wave of cum rushed out from their (somewhat) sore cocks.

Already filled to past full, the viscous spunk squirted out from around their dicks. Loud  _ squelches  _ answered their every tiny thrust as they tried to plant their seed as deep as they could. It ran down Diana’s privates, over her thighs, and into the bed sheets. They held their pose, the flood of cum continuing until they were drained dry. They all panted heavily, struggling for breath. AS they came down from their momentary high, Lois and Nick both began to pull out. Long, wet  _ schlicks _ followed their cocks, small pops marking their exit. A small stream of cum began to leave from Diana’s stretched holes.

Nick slid out from under Wonder Woman, letting her lay on the soft bed as thick wads of cum continued to drip out of her. They had recovered just fine, but she was out cold. The pleasure of taking it from both sides had pushed her beyond her max. The remaining two smiled contentedly at her before turning to each other. Lois’ gaze ventured down to his crotch, she licked her lips hungrily. 

“I’ve been meaning to reward you…~” In an instant, she had him pinned as she took him into her mouth. She was going to milk out everything he had.

=====

Diana awoke with a start, unfamiliar for a brief moment with her surroundings. Wet slurping coupled with moans was coming from behind her. She turned to see a rather arousing sight. Lois bobbed rapidly up and down on Nick’s cock. He was completely enwrapped in pleasure, mouth gaped wide, eyes distant. Superwoman’s face and hands had strands of cum stuck to them from numerous orgasms. Her mistress was panting, groaning, hungry for more spunk. Diana couldn't get enough of the sight, her eyes focusing on Lois’ cock bouncing up and down in time with her forceful movements. It oozed with precum, Diana wanted…  _ needed _ it. Her mind blanked, her body acting on instinct. 

Lois felt herself wrenched away from Nick, moaning in startled protest, coming face to face with Wonder Woman as she pinned her. She struggled to break free from Diana’s grip, pinned under her servant’s incredible strength. Her eyes were wild, and for a moment Superwoman thought of striking her, perhaps her mind was broken free. 

“What is your malfunctio _ Oooooooh _ !” Her commanding question was cut short as Diana wrapped her tongue around her mistress’ shaft and began to bob up and down along its length.

It was almost overwhelming to have her servant coming down on her so suddenly. She had already been on edge, and her body was already giving in; muscles tightening to what felt like her extremes before letting go in a flood of pleasure. 

“Oh… Hera! I’m… c-cumming!”

The sudden orgasm caught Diana off guard, she hurriedly began to drink down the sudden rush of cum, never ceasing in her service as Superwoman came.  _ Glukk, gluck. _ She swallowed the thick, sticky batter as fast as she could, sounding her appreciation in a series of long moans. Lois was twisting the sheets in her fists, her body shaking in throes of ecstasy. Nick could feel his loins throbbing, he swore if he saw that scene a second time, it would be enough to reach his release. He kneeled down above her; The look on her face, the distant hazy look, mouth hanging open, she was in pure ecstasy. Like his fellow servant, his lust overwhelmed him in an instant.The tables were turned a bit, he'd never seen her in such a submissive state and part of him wanting to be the one in charge. Only a few things could have trumped how turned on it made him. Nick looked up, meeting Diana’s eyes. She gave him an encouraging look, wild with lust, never slowing in her oral ‘assault’. His mistress’ hot breath buffeting against him, Wonder Woman’s approving eyes, it was all he needed. He was taking charge of Lois’ beautiful mouth. As Lois came down from her orgasm, Diana still sucking and licking all the while, she found Nick's cock pushed into her face. 

Absentmindedly she licked at it, though her coordination wasn't exactly noteworthy. It was mostly him doing the movement. He brushed up against her tongue, letting his precum dab off onto her buds. His interest in simply rubbing wore off and he took hold of her head, lining himself up with her mouth. Lois vaguely knew what was happening. She opened her mouth, almost as if saying ‘ahhh’ at the doctor's office, and he plunged straight in and down her throat. Her eyes went wide for a moment as she adjusted to the intruding phallus, but her mind grew hazy one again.

Lois’ tongue glided along his shaft slowly. It felt nice, her tight warm throat and smooth wet tongue. Nick thought she wasn't as tight as she could be, but he'd make up for it. Leveraging his weight, he began to forcefully thrust into her mouth. His shaft glimmered with saliva, spit rolling down her cheeks. Diana noticed his initiative and doubled down on her side of things. She slurped noisily, sucking hard, pumping Superwoman’s shaft rapidly. The faint hint of her flowing precum tasted delicious, she hungrily tried to suck out as much as she could. Wonder Woman wanted everything she could get, she'd make this woman cum.

Lois herself was only vaguely aware of what was happening. Pleasure and used on both ends, she gave into it all. She could feel a tension building, a dam fit and ready to burst. Diana, giving it her all, pushed her mistress over the edge. Her hands twisted the bedsheets, body shuddering as cum flooded out of her. Her fellow Amazonian was taken aback by the sudden, steady volume and tried her best to swallow it down.  _ Glukk, glukk _ . Her throat rippled, milking the thick cock dry.

Nick though found himself in a predicament. His mistress' throat was locked down around him, pulsating like he'd never felt before. He'd had plans as to where to leave his load, this wasn't it. The vice-like muscles anchored him in place, he felt his orgasm coming and he struggled to free himself from the overbearing pleasure. Just as it broke over him, he freed himself from her maw. Nick jerked hastily, firing ropes of thick cum out and onto Lois’ pretty face. Pearly white spunk coated her cheeks, lips, even there neck. A fine glazing is what her gave her, making sure that no place was left too untouched. His climax dwindled, only a few globs remained, dripping from his tip and onto the bridge of her nose.

Again, he couldn't help himself. Her face was too perfect and he for once had some control. He lifted Lois’ body onto his as he laid back, his lust giving him strength. Nick lifted her legs up, wrapped his arms around her head, and brought his ‘weapon’ to bear. His head prodded at her butt, coaxing it gently as he got used to the position. He'd always wanted to try a Full Nelson, and now was as good a time as ever. Diana saw what he was planning. She took some of the cum that clung to her face, as well as some of her saliva, and slathered it all around her mistress’ asshole. Too eager to wait any longer, he thrust deep into Lois’ rear in a single motion, the mix of juices acting as a perfect lubricant. She was already out of it, but she must have seen stars. Sparing no time, Nick began to piston rapidly, his body slapping against Superwoman’s perfect ass.

Diana loved what she saw, a strong person taking charge. What more, she still saw a thick cock needing to be drained. Lois still had more in her and she wanted it all. Superwoman herself was relatively stationary, save her rigid shaft bouncing in time with Nick's motions. With a swift action of her own she once more enveloped it with her mouth, sucking and licking all around. She voiced her satisfaction, dabs of precum pooled into her mouth at an impressive rate. Every thrust of her companion’s hips made a little more come out, and she gave him an approving smile.

To have Wonder Woman herself impressed with his work! He continued with renewed vigor, filling the room with more sound of colliding flesh. Lois had such a tight ass, he still couldn't believe it. Every time he was with one of these women, they topped the last time they were intimate by a landslide. Of course, his favorite part was the ending and he felt it coming. Harder and faster Nick went.  _ Slapslapslapslapslap _ . His mistress was completely out of it, moaning loudly, like an animal in heat, with each dive he took. As much as he'd like to stay going like this, he needed to fill this woman to the brim. With a few last thrusts, he slammed in as far as he could go, Superwoman giving a wild groan as she met her climax alongside her servant.

Thick wads of cum quickly filled her butt, flooding deep into body. It was so hot and sticky, she couldn't process it all. Lois’ hips bucked, teeth gritted in pure ecstasy. Her own viscous spunk threatened to drown Diana, as she could barely keep up with the flow. It was so thick, Wonder Woman was losing herself in the wonderful taste.  _ Gulp, gulp _ . She wasn't quiet with her duty, she wanted to let Nick know how much there was to goad him on. 

He did notice, quite well in fact, as her Amazonian muscles tightened around him, rhythmically pulsing. He couldn't stop it, he needed to release again. With a few powerful thrusts he came again as his first orgasm ended. There was a loud  _ squelch _ as Lois’ ‘storage’ overflowed and squirted out from around the wide shaft that blocked her opening. His mistress let out a noisy sigh of pleasure before passing out, her own package twitching ecstatically as a second orgasm of her own overlapped her previous one.

Diana gave a muffled, surprised cry as a dams worth of cum suddenly filled her throat. She'd thought the first flow dwindling and had decided to take Superwoman deeper, she hadn't foreseen this. Two single strands of cum rushed out of her nostrils as the sticky wads of spunk filled every crevice of her mouth and throat. Thankfully it seemed that Lois’ second was merely a single shot, a massive one at that. Wonder Woman took her time swallowing it all down, sucking the last from her mistress’ shaft, before emptying her mouth of meat. Long strands of saliva connected her to Lois’ cock, the unconscious woman's privates glistening with it.

Nick managed to pull out, his hips sore from all the action. A long  _ schlick _ followed by a faint  _ pop _ sounded his exit. A steady stream of cum left her abused hole, his coworker sampling a bit for herself. She gave a hungry approval, licking her lips as if expecting more.

Lois, fully drained, covered in rich cum, was completely out. Her body was limp, a dazed look of bliss on her face. Nick and Diana were tempted to take a second go, but the fun had been had. The looked at each other, he at her perky breasts and cum covered lips, she at his still hard cock. They smiled, they'd need a way to pass the time after all.

“Shall we, sweety? How do you want it?~”

He pointed a thumb at Superwoman before laying back down. “I'll have what she's having.”

==========

The sound of the doorbell made Diana perk up. Visitors were very rare. It was no doubt a solicitor, she'd ignore it. Her cleaning was almost done and she love to go for a ‘ride’ after it was finished.

“Diana, door please!” Her mistress’ voice came from the other room.

It was something important then. Diana, wearing a full maid’s garb, went to the front of the penthouse. Opening the door, she found several familiar women. She would have been rather on edge normally, but recently events had changed her outlook on that. She bowed and welcomed them in.

“Please, right this way. Mistress Lane will be ready for shortly. I'll fetch her.”

Diana left the women in the main foyer and walked quickly to Lois' bedroom. Once inside, she felt her body flare with heat at the display she saw. Nick was kneeled down, licking and sucking Lois’ cock, massaging and kissing her shaft. After their last romp, the two's actions had landed them in somewhat hot waters, and their ‘boss’ had decided to punish them. She’d decided to break in Nick a bit, and it showed. He was eagerly serving in any way he could while she cooed at him, rubbing his hair and speaking to him softly.

“Oooh, how does it taste, Nick? I bet it's nice, and it just makes you crave some of my cream, huh?”

He nodded enthusiastically, never slowing in his service.

“Well, you've been a good boy. So, how about a treat?” His body perked up a bit at hearing those words. Lois smiled, and held his head. “Open wide, my sweet Nick, here’s some sweet batter.”

With his head tilted back, he opened wide as she’d asked. She groaned, stroking herself gently as her orgasm came. Thick ropes of cum filled his mouth. It was rich and tasty, pooling on his tongue as it continued to rush out into his mouth. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning, his mistress stroking his head gingerly the whole while. By the time her flow of batter petered out, his mouth was chock full of her spunk; it swirled about in his mouth as he savored it’s flavor. Nick sucked a small bit more, trying to coax out any that remained. Lois huffed in pleasure, biting her lip.

“Ooooh, Nicky, how’s it taste? Is it good, everything you’d hoped for?~”

He hummed in agreement, he could feel he was losing himself in its complicated taste.

“Feel free to swallow then, don’t want it to go to waste, right? Get your fill of it.~”

He didn’t waste time in taking her suggestion and began to loudly gulp it down. It was so thick that he had trouble getting it down the bend at the back of his mouth. Her cum clung to everything on the way down, it was like an avalanche of molasses. But it was so hot, the texture of it on his esophagus was beyond description. It took what felt like minutes to fill his belly with the rich cream, but it felt like a full meal with how much there had been. His mistress watched with a small smile. His eyes were distant, lost in it all. 

She continued to pet him as her attention turned to Diana. “Yes, Diana?”

It took herself a second to respond, she was stuck in thought, jealous of Nick’s current position. “There’s some ladies here to see you, as you said there would be.”

“Oh, is it that time already? Well, Nick, Diana, we’re going to be entertaining some guests, be on your best behavior.” Nick, still hazy, nodded alongside his fellow servant. “Come then, let’s have some fun.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	8. Extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commissioner of this piece returned with an idea for an extra chapter.

Nate had lost track of time. Not that he'd had much grip on it to begin with. Locked in this penthouse as a servant to a nymphomaniac super-villain, it wasn't surprising he had. At the least, he'd been here for a few months, working as a manservant and sex-slave to a twisted, (literally) otherworldly version of the Lois Lane he knew. It sounded bad, for sure, but he was drawn to the woman. Her presence was magically magnetic, the pleasure she brought him without measure; he could hardly bring himself to leave after so long.

His ‘coworker’ was certainly another reason to stay.

Diana, Wonder Woman herself, had long been housebroken by her fellow Amazonian. He'd been lucky enough to lay with her more than a few times, each better than the last. It had been a while since they had last coupled, though; the tension could be felt in the air. As Nate went about his daily business of cleaning, she shifted about nervously. His outfit was a rather tight-fitting butler outfit that was rather revealing. Hers was surprisingly tame, a full maid outfit like he'd seen in so many mediums.

The frilly skirt, poofy shoulders, lacy leggings, and short heels fit Diana far too well. Combined with her black hair and Amazonian physique, it was a look to watch for. Part of him wanted to see her cleaning, bending over and stretching her fit, sexy body in various ways; another part wanted to bend her over right there and take her. Not that she wasn’t doing the former, she’d been doing it nonstop in an effort to grab his attention, and it was partially working.

Wonder Woman had been begging him, bothering and teasing him for attention. Despite how much work they had left, tasks to complete before their mistress got home, she wanted Nate so bad as to interrupt him over and over. She was almost as bad as Lois at this point, and he was ever tempted to oblige her.

“Please, Nate,” she whined, “Just one go, one load to quench my thirst…!”

He sighed. Not once had she specified what she wanted, but it wasn't tough to figure out.

“Diana, we need to finish before our mistress gets back. Remember what happened last time?”

She blushed, reminiscing on the torturous pleasure they'd endured. The Amazonian was still stubborn though, Nate felt her pressing into his back.

“It's just one go,” she whispered sensually into his ear, her hand groping at his groin. Nate barely managed to stifle a moan as she massaged his manhood.

He wasn't going to win this, she was too persistent. Though, to be fair, it wasn't really a loss to bump uglies with the princess. Nate grinned, accepting her pleas.

“Okay,” he said, a playful hint in his voice, “But, you have to do as I say.”

“I can do… anything you want…~” She pushed up close to him as she spoke, nibbling on his ear.. “What would you wish of me, Nate?~”

He swallowed loudly, his loins throbbing. The smallest of things could set him off, after all the changes Super Woman made to him. Vitality, endurance, ‘reserves’, they were all enhanced through powerful magic and neither of these women gave up a chance to get with him. His pants quickly felt much tighter than before as Diana squatted in front of him, undoing his zipper at an agonizingly slow pace and with her teeth of all things. There'd be no stopping either of them once ‘it’ was out, Nate was already unbearably excited.

Even prepared for what awaited her, the Amazonian let out a surprised peep as  _ it _ came loose and sprung out at her. His girthy cock nearly slapped her in the face, not that she'd have minded, and was already oozing precum. Both of their minds began to go hazy, lust taking hold of their thoughts and actions. Nate’s prick pressed against her face, smearing pre across her skin as he huffed.

“Open wide,” he said eagerly. She followed along with him and it pained him a bit to see her so docile, but it worked to his advantage here.

Tongue lolling out, plump, sexy red lips forming a delicious looking circle, and her cheeks blushing a deep red, Diana was irresistible like this. Nate didn't hold back, his hands held her head as he guided her dick into her awaiting mouth. He groaned almost immediately as she wrapped around him and the heat of her maw rushed into him, all while suckling gently and licking at his tip. It made him want more, he eased his way to the back of her throat as she continued her motions.

Nate’s knees trembled as he hilted inside her mouth. So wet, warm, tight, it was always perfect; and when Diana began to bob as he clutched her head, he felt like he'd melt right then and there. Her tongue never tired, tracing around his crown endlessly, as she moaned eagerly into his prick. She sucked and squeezed with her lips. Warm and soft, they dragged back and forth along his shaft, making his fingers wrap around her luxurious, black hair in reflex.

“Don't stop… I've got a special treat for you in a minute,” Nate managed to mumble between his raspy breaths.

Wonder Woman’s eyes panned up to him, a sharp, lusty gaze in them. They both felt a greater urge take hold. She grew messy and sloppy. Loud slurps and smacks escaped her as she sped up, facefucking herself on his manhood. Her hands wound around his thighs, pulling him tight to her. There would be no escape, the tasty of his dribbling precum only made her thirstier, and she could feel him drawing closer to his end. Nate’s muscles were taut, about to unwind alongside his inevitable release. It was seconds away, with how Diana was fellating him, and he knew it.

When he felt that telltale twinge, he spoke.

“I'm about to come, Diana! Show me. I want to see it!” Nate could hardly hide the excitement and anticipation in his voice.

Somewhat reluctantly, she let him free from her suction with a long lick along his frenulum. “You better give me a lot, stud, or I’m coming back for more.~”

“I have a feeling you will regardless.” Part of him was counting on it.

Her tongue was outstretched, cupped and ready; her hands massaging his cock with firm expertise. Nate felt the surge coming down his length as she sent him temporarily to heaven. His hips bucked gently as thick jets of cum splattered across her buds. He watched as sticky waves rolled across her tongue, flowing slowly into the back of her mouth. until only white remained. Diana voiced her appreciation as the creamy goo’s flavor filled her. She kneaded all she could from him until he was spent and a mouthful of spunk rested in her maw.

Nate gasped for air as she finally let go, watching as she played with his present and struggling for words. “Swallow for me. Show me how much you like my cum.”

She chuckled, tilting her head upwards to let him watch. Wonder Woman sealed her lips tight, gulping loudly as the succulent seed dripped down into her stomach. The texture had her making throaty moans, face growing flush as she deposited every last morsel inside her belly. Diana made such an ordeal out of it that Nate felt himself throbbing once again, and when she opened her mouth to show nothing remained, he really felt his drive kick back into gear.

Diana noticed too. His manhood swelled back to its full glory, and she began to lick at it like a lollipop.

“We both know that we're going to need another helping of that. Or two…?”

He chuckled, pleased and amused by her bluntness. What a woman she was. 

“I can't say no to you, Princess.. Though, you don't need to be so… subservient with me,” he said with a smile. “We're both servants here, I'm no higher than you are. I'm just some guy, granted with an enhanced cock." 

She giggled at his matter-of-fact . 

“But you...you're Diana, Wonder Woman! Probably the most powerful and beautiful woman in the world! I think that puts you some notches above me, if anything.”

A genuine, appreciative smile slowly broke on her face

“Aren't you such a sweet guy…,” she spoke, a sexy undertone to her voice. “You're going to pay dearly for those compliments~”

There was a glint in her eye, a small warning before she nearly lifted him off the ground and pushed him back into one of the nearby chairs. Diana yanked off his shorts, tossing them aside to get better access to what she wanted. Nate didn't have time to properly react as she kneeled and took hold of him. Her fingers wrapped around his still hard shaft, squeezing tight. The tip of one of her fingers traced his head, making his muscles shiver. He let out an appreciative moan as she stimulated his excessively sensitive glans.

She giggled a bit, letting out her own moan in time with him. “ _ Mmhmmm _ , I've noticed you love that sort of stuff, the way I touch your cock-head. I'll give you a special treat before we move on.”

He was at her mercy; not that he minded, as her tongue slathered saliva across his cock. She once again covered every inch, from the base to the top. Once she arrived there though, it became clear that's where she was staying. Diana's hand stroked gently, to keep him on edge, while the other worked alongside that deft muscles of hers. The smooth gliding sensation as her buds dragged against his sensitive skin made him restless. Her slow pace only made it worse.

Wonder Woman’s eyes watched his, eager to see his reaction to her careful ministrations. She giggled whenever her actions made him tremble. He couldn't stop them, even if he wanted to. His prick twitched as she teased his slit, her tongue dancing alongside her fingers with an unreasonable level of finesse that had him essentially panting out of pleasure.

The effect it has was equally unlikely; Nate was a leaky faucet, a nigh constant stream of sticky precum dripped freely from his tip which Diana loved to drink. She sucked gently, lips enveloping his slit, moaning and slurping his tasty fluids out of him as if he were a straw. It had his toes curling, hands drawing tight around the edge of the chair. He was going to come again, it was going to happen in seconds.

The tension, the pleasure, every sensation drove him closer. His eyes clamped shut, mouth drawn tight, muscles quivering. It was here, it was just a second away. Nate was ready to blow, ready to bust, but suddenly it all stopped. He quivered where he sat, at the very edge where even the smallest touch would have him coming, and barely managed to open his eyelids to see what was happening. Just in time too for a pair of panties to go flying by.

“What are you-”

“You didn't think I was going to only use my mouth, did you?” Diana interrupted him without a second thought. “I think there's a place besides my stomach where I'd  _ love _ to have your gooey stuff too.~”

Skirt lifted, Nate could see her lovely lower lips, dripping with juices. Her legs straddled him, and the chair, with ease before coming down on him like a hammer. He slid straight into her pussy, all the way to the back. Already on edge, the slick heat of her canal pulsing around him was too much to bear. Once again, his eyes sealed shut as an unbearably amazing feeling rushed through him. A moan broke from his lips as he finally came.

“ _ Oh fuck _ …,” Nate managed to say as he came.

Diana bit her lip, groaning alongside her lover as his hot seed filled her. It swirled about inside her, painting her walls white and sticky, trailing down around his member. She twisted her hips back and forth, grinding into his throbbing groin as if to milk him of what he had. The Amazonian wasn't going to be satisfied until she was filled to the brim. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Nate was quickly drained, and yet it wouldn't be enough for the needy woman. There was a hunger inside her that matched her strength; Wonder Woman would get want she wanted. 

“You better be ready, my little Nate,” she murmured, bosom pressing into his face. “I’m not stopping until I have my fill.~”

Not letting him have more than a few seconds, her hips began to roll. Her large body dwarfed his, her muscles rippling as she moved slowly, speeding up as time passed. Diana rose and fell, and it wasn’t long until she was slapping against his thighs rhythmically. Long, lewd sounds came from where they were coupled; Nate’s spunk worked as a wonderful lubricant. Nate was speechless, overwhelmed by everything. It almost hurt, it felt so amazing. All he could do was make small noises as she worked him.

His manhood was pumped, squeezed tight between her hot, wet walls. Taut muscles slid along his length, coaxing the remaining sperm from him while attempting to get yet another serving of it. Her breasts, still held tight inside her eye-catching maid outfit, bounced along with her. Were his muscles not mush at the moment, he'd gladly show them some appreciation. It was yet another perfect part of the wonderful woman that Diana was. 

The Amazonian let out a throaty moan. “Why don't we…  _ ahh _ ... do this more often? Your cum feels so hot inside me!”

Nate felt like he was melting, he couldn't even muster a response. The only thing he managed was to grab her ass, groping and holding with all the strength he had. Her supple rump rippled with each drop, his fingers pressing deeper into her flesh. She didn't hesitate to show her enthusiasm, groaning loudly as her finger dug into his shoulders.

They lost track of time; neither knew how long it had been. Inevitably, it was coming to an end.

Diana felt a bubble growing inside her, ready to burst. She rushed to do so, her pace growing rapid and sloppy. Her sweet, strong voice begged for what he had stored away for her, to let loose inside her, and he was about to give it. His loins ached something fierce; they were being tapped of all they had left. Nate was going to come for the last time and give her everything she wanted.

Only a small warning escaped his mouth as the tension inside him, building for so long, finally released. Diana held him close, nearly smothering him in her chest, hammering down on him with one last, forceful drop of her hips. Nate blanked out as immeasurable bliss overwhelmed him, a veritable flood of spunk flooding into his lover's eagerly awaiting sex. She purred, grinding against him as gooey goodness filled her. 

Every nook and cranny was covered in his seed; nothing remained untouched by it. The sheer volume and sensation had Wonder Woman herself going over the edge. She shuddered, muscles spasming and pulling taut. Her canal enclosed around his manhood, milking more to enhance her high. At the peak, when it couldn't possibly get any better, she pushed back Nate and brought him in for a kiss.

Their lips met, pursing and embracing. They stared into into each other's eyes as the did so. The tender touch was the straw to break Nate’s back. He blacked out, eyes rolling back before finally shutting. A few final shots of pearly spunk squirted into Diana’s pussy, the excess overflowing and dripping out from around his now deflating cock. He was empty, completely spent and unconscious, but that didn't stop her from riding for another minute or so.

She needed those last few drops after all, and didn’t stop even as a small puddle of their began to form on the floor below then.

When it was all said and done, she broke her kiss and dismounted from her ‘chair’. Thick globs dripped from her slightly gaped hole, running down her thighs. Wonder Woman caught a bit, sampling the flavor one more and humming happily at the flavor. She now realized though that she'd have to work overtime to make up for both lost time and being down a worker. Diana would be sure to thank him later, whether he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
